Your Guardian Angel
by EmbryLuvR32
Summary: Bella is a foster child, that tries multiple times to kill herself, because shes tired of living. What happens on her third attempt she wakes in the hospital and a beautiful DR decides to adopt her?  Full & better summary & story inside. !Insane Angst!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Bella is a lost girl, with no family. She's a foster child, and has been shipped everywhere her whole life. Her parents abandoned her at twelve, and she's used to being kicked out after the first week. She feels alone and betrayed. She tries multiple times to kill herself, but never succeeds. After her third attempt she almost succeeds. What happens when she wakes up in the hospital, and a beautiful Dr. decides to adopt her, and she finds out she's not the only one that has a horrible past and can't sleep at night? AU. OOC. All Human. Rated M. Bella & Edward.**

_I_ held the pink shaving razor, inspecting it. I was trying to figure out how to actually break it, and get the razor out. I was still trying to end my life. I was tired of living, being sent to every damned place known to man. Not being loved, or cared of.

I'd tried to kill myself multiple times. This was my last resort. I've tried almost everything, hanging myself, shooting myself, nothing worked. The gun malfunctioned and I couldn't find a place to hang the rope. I didn't consider stabbing myself. I wanted it too be quick.

I sat on the porcelain tub, as I tried with all my strength to break the damn razor. It snapped, and was in two. I turned my head in different directions until I spotted a shampoo bottle. I placed the razor on the floor, and smashed it with all my might.

It broke and the razor was free. I took a deep breath and reached for it. I leaned against the tub, and sighed. This was it. My life is over, but I didn't care. I had no life. I was useless.

I drug the razor across my ivory skin. The red liquid oozed from the deep cut, and I felt myself becoming dizzy. The awful smell hit my nose and I fell into unconsciousness.

Bright lights hit my eyes, and they fluttered open quickly. I squeezed them shut again, trying to get focus. I looked around, to see I was in a poorly decorated room, with two chairs and a lot of beeping noises. My eyes trailed down to the bed I was in. A small needle was sticking out of my wrist, and a small tube was connected to it.

I was in a hospital. I forgot to lock the fucking door! My foster parent's must have found me. "Shit." I grumbled. Now they won't want me, or take me back. I didn't think about the defect of the problem. I now had no one, and I was alive.

An extremely gorgeous doctor strolled into the room. He had platinum blond hair, and sky blue eyes. I blinked furiously, checking to see if I was really dead, and he was an angel.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen." He smiled. I laid there, bewildered. I wasn't dead? there is no way someone that gorgeous could exist.

"Bella," I squeaked. He nodded and pulled up a chair next to me. "Bella, would you like to tell me how this happened?" He asked, concern flooding threw his blue eyes. Why would he care? I'm just a foster child.

He gestured to my right wrist, and it was covered in a think white bandage. I bit my lip, what was I to say? I was tired of living? Well, It didn't matter anyway…

"They're gone…aren't they?" I muttered shaking my head. My voice sounded thick with sleep.

"Who Bella?" He asked, gently placing his hand on my arm. "My foster parents." I looked up to him. His utter beauty shocking me once more.

He sighed, "I heard that you were a foster child. I've talked to them, but…" He trailed off, and changed the disturbing subject. "Bella, did you try to kill yourself?" He asked in disbelief. I bit my lip once more. I could almost taste the blood.

I nodded quickly. "Why?" I looked at him in utter confusion. Was he serious? I hated my life. I hated who I was.

"I was tired of living." I answered simply. "Your only but seventeen." He said amused, "Why would you be tired of living? What silly thing corrupted you to do such a horrible task?"

"Dr. Cullen. Honestly, have you ever been a foster child?" I smiled without humor. He looked down, "No, but I have adopted my own." He looked up too me, like he was considering something.

I looked at him confused. "I'll just be sent somewhere else anyway." I looked toward the bandage on my arm, wishing I'd locked that door.

Dr. Cullen, smiled and excused himself, saying he'd be back.

My thoughts flooded with imagination. Would he try and make the perfect match for me with some random family? It didn't matter how much he tried. I'd be gone before the week was over anyway. I sighed. Why was I so unlovable? Why did everyone have to use me? Hate me?

The door squeaked open, and Dr. Cullen walked threw smiling at me. He sat back down in the same chair.

"Bella, I have a proposition for you." He smiled brightly. Oh no, here it comes. I sat up, and sighed. "You don't have to say yes, it's just an option. How would you like to come live with my family and I?" He asked his eyes filled with hope.

I gawked at him. Was he serious?

"Uhm…" I was at a loss for words. "I'd like that…"

He smiled. "I'm glad you excepted. You'll love it there."

He stood and paused at the door. "I'll be right back, I just need to do some paperwork." He smiled and walked out.

It all happened so fast, I didn't know what came out of my mouth. He said kid_s._ Great. Another place where I'm not accepted. I'm just Bella. I have plain brown hair, and dull brown eyes. I was nothing. At. All.

Half an hour later, after arguing with myself Dr. Cullen walked into the room. He told me that I could get out of the wires and the hospital bed. I quickly took that opportunity to get dressed, and brush my teeth. My hair was surprisingly OK. I brushed threw it, and made it look decent. As decent as plain brown hair could get.

My last set of parents dropped off all my stuff, and it was sitting in a duffle bag on a chair in my hospital room. I sighed and slung it over my shoulder. Dr. Cullen walked into the room, in normal clothes. "Ready to go?" He asked, holding the door open for me.

I smiled, "Yep." Ready as I'll ever be… I wonder if he was going to kick me out after a week…I'd give him two tops.

We walked out into a chilly parking lot. Good thing I was wearing my sweatshirt. We walked up to a sleek black Mercedes and he unlocked it, stepping in. I paused for a moment. Was this really his? I hopped in, placing my bag on my lap.

He began telling me about his family and how much I'd love them. _That might be, but would they love me?_

His wife Esme was very motherly and caring. She rarely yells, and loves people. She's also very beautiful.

His daughter Rosalie and her twin Jasper. His son Emmett, and daughter Alice, along with Edward.

_Strange names._ I thought bluntly.

"Oh, and, if you see Rosalie and Emmett or Jasper and Alice together. Don't mind it, they're just close." He laughed. Close?

"Like romantically?" I asked, utterly confused. "Yes, Edward, has no girlfriend." He shrugged. I nodded.

I found out they were in my age group. Rosalie and Jasper, were eighteen, along with Emmett. Alice and Edward were seventeen. They were juniors in school along with me, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were seniors.

Alice was very peppy, and loved to shop. She was sweet, kind and loveable. Jasper was sweet, but mostly kept to himself. Emmett was a big teddy bear, and loved to laugh. Rosalie was, from my perspective of how he described her, a bitch. He said she kept to herself, and had a bad side.

Edward caught my attention. He was musical, and played the piano. He loved to read, and listen to music. He was sweet, considerate, and a gentleman.

I just hoped they all liked me, with the exception of Rosalie.

We pulled up to a long slick black road looking driveway, with tree's surrounding it. It felt like we drove for hours on end, but until we pulled up to a giant, and beautiful house.

I gawked. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It somehow, matched the whole, in the middle of the woods theme, and had glass window's everywhere. He led me up the stairs, and into the beautiful house. Saying it was beautiful was an understatement. It was beyond amazing.

A woman with a heart shaped face, and caramel colored hair smiled, and stepped up to us. "You must be Bella." She said, outstretching her hand. I took it, and smiled. "I am."

"Welcome to your new home Bella." She smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I said, being as nice as I possibly could.

"Thank you dear."

"Could you tell the kids were home?" Dr. Cullen asked, hanging up his coat. She smiled and went up the stairs. My stomach filled with nervous butterflies. What if they don't like me? Why was I so nervous? I've never been this nervous about meeting a family before.

A small pixie looking girl ran down the stairs. She had inky black hair that was cropped short, and spiked. She had dark, and beautiful blue eyes. I was instantly jealous. She stopped next to us, and smiled at me.

"Alice, meet your new sister, Bella." He smiled and Alice's small arms flew around me in an instant. "Oh! Bella! Were going to have so much fun! We can go shopping, and-" Wow. Now I know what he meant about enthusiastic.

A boy, about 6'2 walked down the stairs. His hair was a bronze color, like a penny, and in a casual disarray, his emerald green eyes dazed me. He was utterly, insanely gorgeous. His facial features were beyond perfect, and had a toned body, to which I could tell from his light grey T-shirt. He looked to me, and his mouth dropped slightly. Our eyes connected, and it felt like we were the only ones here.

Dr. Cullen pulled me out of my daydream. "Edward this, is Bella, your new sister." He closed his mouth, and I swear he blushed. _Edward…_

He reached his hand out to me, and I eagerly took it. A small spark ran threw our touch, and his green eyes met mine once more. "Bella." He smiled crookedly, and left me breathless. His voice like velvet

"Rosalie and Emmett left for the night." He turned to Esme. "Aren't they always gone?" She laughed lightly and turned to me, smiling. "What's goin on?" I heard a slight southern accent. I turned to see Alice holding hands with a boy about 6'0, and messy blond hair. His chocolate brown eyes looking at me curiously. Edward still stared at me, from the corner of his eye.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella, your new sister." Dr. Cullen said, and Jasper smiled. "Hello, Bella." I smiled to him.

Alice gave me a tour of the house, and showed me my new room. It was painted a light purple, and had a double bed, with dark purple comforter with black flowers on it. A closet filled with new clothes, and a desk with lap top.

"I heard about you coming, so Esme and I went shopping. I hope you like everything." She smiled sweetly. I nodded, "Thank you Alice, but this is all unnecessary."

"Oh, nonsense! You deserve it." She smiled. _No, I really don't._ "See you at dinner." She smiled and left.

I sighed and unpacked the small amount of clothes I already had, and saw the clothes in the closet were very nice, and my exact size.

Alice knocked on my door, telling me it was time for dinner. I sat across from Edward at the huge table. He looked at me nervously every now and than. I blushed every time he did. He deserves someone better than me. I'm useless.

Carlisle, told me about school, and asked how I was in it. I was a decent A and B student. Alice said she'd set my alarm clock for seven, and that we'd drive to school together in the morning. I don't need an alarm clock. I don't sleep, much.

Before we left the hospital, Carlisle said I could take my bandage off. A long dark red scar sat there in it's place. I sat crossed legged on my new bed staring at it. It was about four in the morning. I couldn't sleep, like usual.

I have frequent nightmares, of my parents. How they abandon me. The things my past foster parents did to me. Hell, I'd been drugged, raped, drunked, and anything you could possibly imagine.

"How'd that happen?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I jumped slightly and looked to the chair in the corner of my room. Edward sat their looking at me interested. How'd he get in here?

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked quietly. "Shouldn't you?" He countered, slightly amused.

"No." I hung my head, and stared at the scar. "You deserve to sleep." He said and I shook my head, "No I don't. I can't sleep."

He cocked his head, and stood up, walking over too me. "Why can't you?" He asked sitting on the bed, a foot away from me.

"The past." I answered simply. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"The past." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he was saying. "You can't sleep either?"

"Not since I was ten. You?" He asked crossing his legs like mine. "Twelve."

"Is their an explanation for that?" He asked, totally concerned now. "My parents abandoned me." I looked down. "My parent's died in a fire," I looked up to him. His green eyes avoiding my glance. "I'm sorry." I felt bad for him. He didn't deserve this.

He shook his head, "I'm fine now. Esme and Carlisle are great parents." He smiled, watching me now. "Than why can't you sleep?"

He sighed, "The nightmare of knowing I killed them." His eyes didn't meet mine. "You started the fire?" I guessed. He smiled at me, "You catch on fast. Yes, I did. It was my mother's birthday, and I wanted to surprise her with a cupcake." He smiled, but then it disappeared. "Fuck myself for not knowing how to work a fucking lighter." His eyes started to tear up. I placed a hand on his leg, and the spark ran threw us yet again.

"Don't blame yourself, you were just a kid." He sighed but nodded, "I know that. But the nightmares still haunt me."

I didn't know someone could have it worse than me. But, I felt an odd comfort toward him, but I ignored it.

"How long were you a foster child until you found them? Carlisle and Esme," I asked, curious now.

"I've been passed around like an unwanted puppy my whole life. I hadn't found them until I was fifteen. So about two years ago."

"When's your birthday?" I asked, trying to avoid the question of how much that's happened too me. "June 20th, yours?" He asked. "September 13th. But I hadn't celebrated it since that year." Him being only three months older than me, gave me a shock. I thought I'd be older.

"Just wait till Alice finds that out." He smiled wryly. I groaned, even though I hadn't celebrated it, I still hated it.

We began talking about our past lives. He never asked what happened in between my life, I think I'd save that for another day. He'd steel glances from me, now and than, and smile that damn smile that took my breath away every time. I felt oddly close to him, that it was unreal, but than again, I hadn't been this close to someone since I was twelve.

"You might want to get ready for school, it's almost seven." He said, getting off the bed. I glanced at the clock too see it was 6:53am. We've been talking for almost four hours. "Oh, okay." I said getting up. "Hey," I looked to him, and he smiled again. "Same time tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully. I smiled, and blushed.

"Definitely."

**A/N: I know I'm crazy, and I know I have two other stories, but I HAD to get this idea out. Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

**BPOV:**

_I_ quickly got dressed, and fixed my hair. I couldn't be more nervous about this day. What Edward told me last night, or rather this morning, caught my attention. I could see us becoming very close, and I hoped we would.

After I was ready, I walked out the door, to find Alice standing their smiling. "Ready for school Bella?" She asked, enthusiastically.

I nodded, unwillingly. "Kay, lets go!" She pulled me down the large staircase, and out the door, before I could blink.

She pulled me into her yellow Porsche, and I saw Edward smile at me as he stepped into his Volvo. "Carlisle said, he's in the process of getting a car for you," She smiled as she pulled out of the driveway. "That's not really necessary." I said, and she just giggled. It wasn't necessary. Who knows how long I'd be here anyway…

"Oh, and don't be nervous, it's a small school." She smiled, "Carlisle had all of your classes arranged with either Edward or I." Oh, great…Edward in every class of mine…it had it's props.

We pulled up to a rather small school for it to be called, a high school, and Edward pulled in right next to us. I took a deep breath and stepped out. Edward, standing their in all his glory, was leaning against his car, smiling, breathtakingly at me.

I tried not to stare, as we walked into the school together. Alice, handed me my schedule, and my first class appeared to be English. My best class.

Alice departed ways with Jasper as the bell rang, and Edward directed me to the class. I couldn't help but notice the stares of the kids around me as I walked next to Edward. I heard snide comments like: "Joy! Their's another one of them now."

We walked into the classroom, and it was a pale white color. The windows looked like they've been there for years on end. The teacher was nice, and let me sit next to Edward. To which, I happily accepted.

Edward began too tell me about the class, and how honestly easy it was. Most of the books, I had already read when I was younger.

Threw my classes, they began to switch from Alice to Edward, and every time Alice would leave, and Edward would enter, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

Lunch came, and Alice excitedly held my hand along with Jasper on the other side, as she led us threw the small crowds. We sat at a smallish round table, and Rosalie, and Emmett were already there. Edward sat down next to me, not much long after.

Emmett was telling me a joke, when I felt something on my head, and going down my face. I heard laughing off in the distance, and a couple gasps. My mouth fell open, and I put my hand up to see what was clearly dumped on my head.

And of course it had to be milk. I turned to see who did this, and a girl stood there, holding an empty milk carton. She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Welcome to Forks, Cullen." I jumped from my seat and to the nearest restroom. I could hear the shouts and rants from Alice and Edward.

I walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying on the way in here. My hair smelt like milk, and looked a mess.

I got the milk out, and fixed myself. I sighed, and looked at the mirror. Who am I kidding? I don't belong here…I don't belong anywhere…

I walked out the door, and into the lonely hallway. I heard distant foot steps, and my name being called.

The velvet honey voice that had called my names, arms were now wrapped around me. "Bella, are you okay?" I looked up at him, and his beautiful green eyes caught me.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't belong here Edward. I don't belong anywhere." I repeated. He shook his head, "Don't say that Bella…" He whispered slowly.

_Stop pretending like you care…_I thought bluntly. No one cared about me. No one did. Not even Edward.

"C'mon Bella." He said taking my arm, and lightly pulling me down the hallway. We appeared outside, and next to his Volvo. He opened the door, for me, and I got in without a word. He went around to the drivers side, and got in, starting the car.

The drive was quiet until he spoke, "Lauren's an idiot, don't pay any attention to her." He mumbled. I shook my head, how was I not? She hated me for some odd reason.

"It doesn't matter." I looked out the window. "Bella, why do you hate yourself so much?" He asked in disbelief. "Edward…" Might as well tell him the truth. "I know you know what it's like to live this way." I looked at him, he sighed, "That gives no reason for all this self loathing." He shook his head in disgust.

"Why do you care?"

He parked the car in front of the house, and looked at me. "Bella, you can't be serious." I nodded, "I am. No one cares about me." I said honestly. "We do. We all do," I saw nothing but passion in his dark green eyes.

"Your life is hard; I understand that. So is mine." I looked back to him, "Your not going anywhere." He promised. I looked down, and put my face in my hands. I started sobbing, and I felt his arms go around me. I wanted to scream, 'Just give up. I'm useless,' But I know I'd get another lecture.

His arms disappeared from around me, and my door opened. He stuck out his hand, and I hesitantly took it. We walked into the house, and Esme asked why we were back so early. "Something happened at school," Edward mumbled. She nodded, but still looked very curious. Edward walked up the stairs, and so did I, thinking he wanted me to follow.

He walked into his room, and looked back to me. He held the door, open and I walked in. The mystery of his room was brought onto me. It had glass windows for walls, and a big brass bed in the center. He had a couch, and a large screen TV. He had a zillion CD's.

I turned to him. He was biting his lip nervously. "Bella, I know what happened in your life. You've told me." I nodded, understanding. "I want you here." He told me. Was this a lie? Should I trust him? They all say that every now and than…

"Thanks." I said. What else was I supposed to say? I know you don't care about me so stop lying?

I walked out of the room, and into mine, shutting the door. I walked to my bed, and laid on it facedown. My tears started leaking out of my eyes, as I curled up into a ball. I really wanted to believe Edward. I wanted too, but I didn't have the gut too. Everyone, every family, that I've had, has been nice to me, until the week was over.

I hadn't slept in months and it was starting to effect me. My eye lids fell heavily, and my door squeaked open. It was Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as I yawned, sitting up. "For what Edward?" He had nothing too be sorry for. "I'm being an asshole." he smirked, sitting next to me. "No your not, I'm just inconsiderate."

He sighed, and I yawned again. "You should get some sleep." He said softly. "Would you like me to wake up screaming?" I asked bluntly. "I'll be here."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Your going to watch me sleep?" I asked, he shrugged. "If it helps you sleep, I'll just sit here." He pointed to a chair on the opposite wall.

"It's fine." I said as I laid down, and closed my eyes. I felt him sit next to me, and I quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke from the startling alarm. I glanced at the clock and it said it was 7:00am. I slept for nineteen hours? Holy shit, it's like I was in a deep coma. I went to get up, but was held down. I slowly glanced to my left to see Edward laying next to me, with his arm around me.

I felt panic struck threw me. What happened? Why is he sleeping here next to me? Why didn't I have nightmares last night?

I felt fully refreshed, and awake. I felt better than I had in years. I picked Edward's arm off of mine and it fell back to the mattress. I stood up, as he stirred awake.

He blinked at me a couple times as I stared at him in shock. He was suddenly alert and jumped out of the bed, running a hand threw his hair.

"Uhm…" I was at a loss for words. "Did you sleep last night?" He asked in disbelief. "Like a rock." Still at a loss for words. I actually slept last night, and nightmare free, which I hadn't done in years.

"So did I." He said. "I swear, I just, fell asleep!" He held his hands up in surrender. I sighed, and sat back down on the bed. "I believe you, it's the fact that I actually slept last night, that I can't believe." I muttered.

"Neither can I. You don't think…?" He trailed off, his green eyes suspicious. "Edward, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm thinking, that when we were sleeping next to each other we, actually slept nightmare free." I scoffed. Was he serious. "Edward, I barley know you." I said, standing up.

"Than lets try to sleep in our beds tonight. Prove me wrong." What was he getting at. "And if we can't sleep; you'll be right, but what are you suggesting?"

"It was just a suggestion," He mumbled willingly. I sighed again. "Fine," I walked out of the room, heading for the shower.

I came out dressed, and confused. What If he was right? What am I saying? We barley know each other, and I'm his foster sister!

I groaned as I grabbed my bag, and Alice met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't worry Bella, today will be better, plus it's Friday!" She giggled happily, and I just shook my head. You have no idea, how happy that makes me…

We raced to my second day of school, and parked in the same spot as yesterday. Edward parked next to us, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in Emmett's huge jeep.

I sighed, and stepped out of the car. Walking into the death zone.

The school day was semi-okay. It ended with an agony of Gym, but I was somehow okay with that, maybe it was because I had so much energy. I was somewhat nervous to go 'home' today. I couldn't figure out why, but I was.

When we went back home, Esme greeted us, asking about our day. I replied with good, and Alice said 'Fabulous!'

Edward didn't really speak to me, but he did steal a glance every now and than. Dinner was delicious as usual, and we excused ourselves to do homework.

I sat on my bed, trying to figure out the square root of pie, when Edward walked in. "Why haven't you talked to me all day?" I blurted. He smirked, "Bella, I thought you were mad at me."

He looked serious now. "I'm not, I was just curious about that whole, sleeping issue." I glanced at the door. "Will you try it? Sleeping by ourselves I mean?"

"I think I can handle it." I smirked. He gave me that damn crooked smile, and I felt dazed.

He walked out, and I put my books away, seeing it getting dark. I haven't attempted to sleep in a while, but I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top, and pink plaid shorts. I sighed, and shut off my light, climbing into bed.

I laid there for what felt like hours, until I drifted off.

_I sat in that dark room, what felt like hours, not if, days. The door creaked open, and he smiled wickedly at me. "Let's go Isabella." He snarled with fury. He grabbed my arm, with such force, I knew it'd leave a bruise. He threw me out of the room, and hit me across the face. It stung, but I bit my tongue, hiding my snide comment. Did fathers do this to their twelve year old daughters? I didn't think so…_

"_We don't want you; no one does!" He said as he and my mom drove off, leaving me in the middle of nowhere._

I woke up crying. I hated that dream, I had every time I tried to sleep. I glanced at the clock, and it said 2:23am. A desperate sob broke threw my chest, as I climbed out of the bed, and out the door. I bit my lip, as I opened the white door at the end of the hall.

I opened it to see Edward sitting on his bed with bloodshot eyes. He'd been crying, just like I had. "It didn't work, I was right." He said, his voice breaking.


	3. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry about not updating. You see, my internet is being fixed at the moment, but I WILL update asap! And, at least two chapters! Okay? Love you all, thank you for waiting/reviewing/loving! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So sorry for the long wait! Still no internet, but I'm at my dads for a while. Enjoy!**

_He_ sat their with tears running down his incredible face. I wanted nothing more than to run up and comfort him, but I knew that wasn't my place. "You had a nightmare too." I stated the obvious. He ran his palms over his face, and sighed. He looked back up at me, more tears coming. "Bella, I know this sounds weird, but…"

He looked out his window, and I stood their nervously. He held out his hand, arm extended toward me, as he looked at me with those dazzling green eyes.

After I figured out how to work my feet again, I moved them, slowly walking across the room grabbing his extended hand. His cool skin made me shiver, as my cheeks heated up.

He stood, making the small light given off by the full moon shine down on him. It didn't do him justice. In any light, he'd be gorgeous.

What was I doing? We were siblings now! And if they found out, we were even sleeping next to each other they'd flip. No. He needed comfort, I knew he did. So did I.

"Help me." He said in a struggled voice. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. What was I supposed to say? I just nodded my head, as he led me to the bed. In no way at all did I feel weird or nervous. It was a weird feeling, and I loved it.

I climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket to me, lying down, tired from crying. As he climbed in next to me, I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

The bright sun shone down on my face brightly, making me squint. I blinked furiously as I slowly woke. I felt butterflies, in my stomach, as I stared into the face of a god. I felt myself lightly smile, thinking how lucky I was, just to be near him.

His eyes flashed open scaring the life out of me. Our faces showed no emotion as we stared. I could get lost in his eyes forever, yet, I only had seconds. A smile slowly crept up onto his face, dazzling me again.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's wind chime voice ring throughout the house. My eyes widened as Edward's smile disappeared. I heard a knock on the door, as I rolled off the bed, preventing her from seeing me.

The door flew open, "Edward, have you seen Bella?" She asked confused. It sounded like Edward wanted to laugh. "I just woke up Alice."

"Humph. Your no help. Well, if you see her, tell her I'll see her later. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I will be at the mall." The door shut, and I sighed loudly.

I slowly peeked up from the ground, over the bed top to see Edward running his hand threw his hair, his arm leaning on his knee, and him smiling crookedly at me. I blushed deeply, as he chuckled.

I sat back on the bed, and stared at the door. What if someone were to catch us? "Bella." Edward broke the silence. I looked over to him, and said nothing.

"Thank you." He said, he said smiling again. "For?" I asked, totally dumbfounded. "Helping me." I smiled. "Your welcome."

"I was right." His smiling face distracted me from my answer. "Uhm…uh huh," Is the genius idea I came up with. "Bella. I haven't slept in…nine years. Not that well, anyway. Not well at all." I stopped myself from being distracted. "Neither have I."

He stood up again, and ran his hand threw his hair. He looked so casual yet so stunning it blinded me. He was incredible.

"But, when I'm with you…I'm perfect." He laughed lightly. The sound of that sentence made my heart flutter. He was perfect when he was with me. Or rather, because he slept well. Would he use me?

"Edward, this is insane." I finally spoke. He turned, looking at me. "Yet so understandable." He was sitting next to me now, staring into his eyes.

I found myself getting distracted again, but quickly stopped myself. Now was not the time to be distracted by his utter beauty.

"What do we do?" I asked, his eyes boring into mine. "Bella, I'm not trying to use you. We don't have to keep doing this." I understood now. Edward wasn't using me, he was giving me the choice.

"I don't want you to suffer." Was my incredible way of saying: "I don't want this to stop, I really like you."

"Agreed." He smiled at me, that almost made me lose control.

No one was in the house on that bright Sunday morning. Carlisle was at work, along with Esme at work, and the rest of the kids at the mall. It left Edward and I. We spent the day getting to know each other better, making known that we told NO ONE about this whole thing.

"Didn't you say you played piano?" I asked as we walked passed it, in the huge house. "I do." He smiled brightly, pulling me to sit next to him on the black slick bench. I sat crossed legged on the bench as he pulled up the cover. And sighed.

"Haven't played in a while…hope I remember how." He smiled at me and I giggled lightly. Nonsense, I heard him play the other day, and before that. I hadn't heard much of the song, but it sounded like he was composing one.

He set his fingers on the keys, and started playing. The melody became soft and formal. It was amazingly beautiful, that I stared at him in amazement. It was the same song I'd heard bits and pieces of.

He finished off, as I stared at the keys. It was immensely beautiful, how could anything make such a beautiful sound?

"That was beautiful." I said in amazement. "What's it called?" I asked, still astonished. His green eyes met mine, as he smiled.

"It's your lullaby."

My what? "Your wrote me a song?" I asked, in disbelief. Why would anyone do that…and for me? I'm just Bella.

"You inspired me." He said simply. I blushed, "How could I inspire someone?" I scoffed. "Bella, you don't give yourself much credit." As he said this, his hand slowly crept up the side of my face. No. I couldn't do this! This could not happen!

He slowly pulled my face to his, and I spun out of his grasp, and onto the floor. I stood their watching him, as he pursed his lips, looking at the spot I was in.

"I'm sorry Bella." He turned to look at me. "It's okay Edward." He stood, and sighed. "No, it's not. I'm pushing _us_ to far." His green eyes concerned. "_Us_?" I asked, completely confused. What were we…? Where did we stand.

"Edward, we're siblings…kinda. This couldn't happen." What in the fuck was I saying? "I guess your right." He sighed again. I didn't want to hurt him, and I did really like him.

"No, I mean…I like you. But…Carlisle and Esme. What if they found out?" He popped his head, up to look at me. "You like me?" I blushed again. "I've felt like I've known you for a while." I admitted willingly.

He smiled brightly. "Carlisle and Esme wouldn't care."

"Would they Edward? They barley know me, and now they think I'm going to be taking advantage of you." He ran his palms over his face, and groaned.

"What if we don't say anything?" He asked. "Lie about a relationship?" I raised an eyebrow. "For now." I nodded.

"I guess it could work." I thought about the possibilities of being with Edward. "But, I don't want to have to force you into a relationship with me just because of what we're doing." I said. "Your not, I really do like you Bella." He smiled taking my hand.

"Were home!" I heard Alice's wind chime voice, ring throughout the house. He dropped my hand softly as she walked into the room. "Oh, hey Bella." She smiled than looked to Edward, than back to me.

She gave us a questioning look, and I broke the silence. "I still have homework to do." I smiled, and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room, and laid on the bed. Edward and I having a secret relationship after only a week of knowing each other. How would that work? Would Carlisle and Esme get angry with us?

A light knock at the door jumped me out of my thoughts. Edward walked threw and shut the door lightly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. 'What are you doing?' I mouthed.

'Carlisle and Esme.' He mouthed back. My heart thudded in my chest, as I jumped up out of the bed, and pushed him toward the door. "They can't know!" I whispered in a hushed tone. "I know." He looked into my eyes and snaked his arms around my waist.

My heart was racing like a hummingbirds wings. His touch sent shocks threw my body. He bent his head toward mine, and my breathing became erratic. His lips lightly touched mine, and I was on cloud nine.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Small static shocks ran threw us. "Bella?" A knock on my door made me jump, and Edwards eyes were wide. He ran into the closet, and I rolled my eyes. I opened the door to see Esme, smiling.

"Hello dear. How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine, thanks." I smiled back. "That's good, just checking in. See you at dinner." She smiled and walked away. I shut the door, and sighed deeply. Edward came out of the closet, and smiled. "Are you insane? She could of caught us!" I whispered harshly.

"Bella, we'll be fine." I hoped he was right.


	5. Chapter 4

**Four…. =)**

Edward was wrong. We weren't okay. We almost got caught…five times in the past week. One from each member of the family. Well, except Emmett…

He was too busy thinking I was a spy…Sigh…what a weirdo.

I've been here for almost a month, and things have semp't pretty normal. School had gotten better, but Alice was very suspicious between Edward and I. It's like she could see the near future or something…

Rosalie was also keeping tabs on us, watching our every move. Usually Edward has to sneak into my room, around midnight. Good thing Rosalie's room is on the other end of the hall.

Although; I prefer Edward's room. It's just easier to hide if someone would catch us.

Edward was like my best friend. I feel like I've known him my lifetime, and in reality we've only known each other a month. Of course I'd feel nervous, or butterflies in my stomach, whenever I was near him. But, who wouldn't? He's a god.

The kiss…oh, yeah…I think it meant something, and we were getting past it. But; deep down, I didn't want too.

"Hey, bells, wanna come take a walk with me?" Edward asked; flashing me his perfect smile. I agreed, way too quickly. He just chuckled.

We walked down the narrow path that led deep into the woods, and behind the Cullen's property.

"Woah; this is beautiful." I commented, as we walked into a small meadow that was lightened by the sun flittering threw the trees softly.

"I know. I love coming here."

I was confused. "Than why'd you bring me here? Is this like…your place to get away? I don't want to ruin it-" He cut off my blabber. "Bella, your not ruining anything."

His hand quickly caught mine, and the familiar spark flew. "It's better with you here…" He explained softly; in his musical voice, instantly dazing me.

His green eyes caught mine, and locked them instantly. I couldn't look away if I wanted too.

"Bella," He whispered, leaning his head toward mine. "Edward-" I stopped him, "Is this such a great idea?" I asked; cautious. He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Bella, so what if someone catches us? It'd be easier to tell them if we were together." I knew what he meant by "Together," I just couldn't imagine it.

"Your right," As always…

He didn't wait for me to react as he leaned his head toward me again. His lips crashed to mine, creating a spark, that couldn't break us.

"Isabella?" Mr. Varner called on my non-raised hand. "Bella," I muttered quietly. "Yes?"

"The square root of pie is…?" He impatiently tapped his ruler on the blackboard.

"1.77245" I said, and he huffed quietly, possibly hoping to catch me not paying attention. Edward smirked beside me. I rolled my eyes, and continued doodling on my notebook.

The lunch bell rang, and we were off. Edward walked patiently by my side, as people gave us stares, and glares. I sighed again. This would never work. We could never be in a _real_ relationship. We were now siblings after all.

We entered the lunchroom and walked toward the usual Cullen table. Alice sensed the closeness between Edward and I. "Hi Bella." She smiled brightly. "Hey, Alice."

Edward sat next to me, and Alice looked back and forth between us. "Yes, Alice?" Edward asked, She smiled brightly. "Oh, it's nothing Edward." She winked.

The rest of the day had gone by good, until we arrived home.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "Bella, what's wrong? You've been like this all day." I bit my lip, trying to process how too do this. "Edward, we can't be together." My voice cracked. "Why not?" He sounded hurt.

I knew I was going to have to leave in a while anyway….I didn't want him to be in love with me, when I left.

"Because,…we just can't." I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I stared at his beautiful eyes.

He ran his hand threw his hair, and stormed out the door. A minute after, I heard his car start, and peel out of the driveway, and go down the road. I sobbed, wishing it didn't have too end this way. Maybe I could just end it all…

I looked up toward the bathroom, and ran into it. I searched threw my drawer, when I finally found it. I sat, leaning against the tub, and pulled the razor cleanly across my wrist.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for updating so late; school keeps me busy. So does cheerleading. (:

**EPOV:**

I knew this wasn't the right way too settle things. I had to go back.

I parked my car in the driveway, and I saw no other cars. Weird, maybe everyone left. I raced up the stairs, and into her room. "Bella, I can-" She wasn't their.

Maybe she left. I started searching every room, when I came to the bathroom across the hall. The door was closed. I opened it slowly, and almost fell to the ground at the sight before me.

Bella. My Bella, was lying on the floor, her wrist bleeding, she was unconscious. "Bella! Oh, my god!" I picked her up in my arms, and cradled her too my chest. "Bella, Bella." I cried. I yanked the towel from the rack, and tied it around her wrist. She's already bled so much.

"Bella, wake up. Bella," I ran my hand threw her hair, as she laid limp in my arms. I picked her up, and raced to my car. I placed her in the back, lying her down, and ran too the driver side. Hopefully Carlisle was at the hospital.

I sped down the road, and pulled out my phone.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Edw-"

"Carlisle, no time!" I yelled franticly, swerving threw traffic.

"Edward what's wrong?" His voice calm, yet serious.

"It's Bella. She's unconscious, and bleeding. I think she tried too kill herself!" I wiped the tears angrily away from my face, as I pulled up to the hospital.

"I'll see you in a second." I hung up the phone, and shoved it in my pocket.

I grabbed Bella, and ran toward the main desk. Carlisle was standing their waiting for me. His eyes went wide, as he laid them on the angel in my arms.

"Jennifer, I need a room, now, and 9 mg of IV."

I placed my Bella on the stretcher, as they wheeled her too a room. "She'll be fine Edward." Carlisle assured me. I tried to walk past him, "I have too be with her-" He gently pushed me back. "Edward, no one is allowed back there, but doctors. She'll be fine son." He walked away. I pulled on my hair, trying to get the image out of my head.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's tiny voice. I spun too meet her frantic blue eyes. "Edward, what happened? Where's Bella!" She searched my eyes for an answer. I groaned in frustration. "Oh my god!" She realized, burying her head in Jasper's shoulder.

I sighed, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. This was _my_ fault. All of it. I left, and she tried to kill herself!

God please tell me I got to her in time.

**BPOV:**

I woke up too a very bright light. Did I die? Did I finally die?

"Bella…" I heard my name being called. My eyes fluttered open too find beautiful emerald green eyes staring at me. Edward.

"Edward," I didn't like the sound of my voice. It sounded deep and foggy.

"Oh, thank god Bella!" He threw his arms around me, and I was enveloped in heat. I was so cold, it was impossible.

"What happened?" I asked, as he sat next too me, running his hand threw my hair gently.

"Bella…why did you do that?" He asked; his voice cracking. I wracked my brain for recent events…why I let Edward go….crying….cutting-….oh.

"I don't know." I answered after a minute.

"Why did you say we couldn't be together?" He asked. "Edward,…" I laughed, slightly, "I'm not going to be here much longer, I mean I'm a foster kid. I'll be gone, and I'll never see you again!" I felt tears come too my eyes.

"Bella, I can promise you your not going anywhere-" He was cut off by a woman walking in the room.

She had short brown hair, that was slightly curly. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she was slender.

"Uhm-" Edward said, "OH MY GOD!" She ran over too me and threw her arms around me. Edward stared in shock. "Uhm…Mrs. Swan, could you please wait outside?" Carlisle asked. Mrs. Swan? Did he mean me? I wasn't Mrs. I wasn't marrie-

This woman…

She's my mother.

"Carlisle, your insane!" I shouted.

"Bella, she is your mother. Your father is here too, and…they'd like too take you home." He explained. I looked at Edward, desperately.

"What if I said no?"

"Bella, you're a minor." He answered.

I sighed. I couldn't leave Edward…Alice…Edward….Jasper….Emmett…Edward. Edward.

"I won't leave you," I turned to him and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella; I'm sorry."

"You lied! You said this wouldn't happen!" I shouted, pulling away from his grasp.

"Bella," Carlisle tried to calm me. "No." I said stubbornly.

An hour later I was dressed, and packed. My 'parents' were too meet at the Cullen's.

I laid my bag, on the end of the bed, and stared down at it. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. Even though, it was made for me. But, I would miss everyone. Especially Edward. How would I sleep?

I felt warm arms go around my waist. I stayed staring at the bed. "I love you Bella."

He whispered lightly. I felt that dreaded tear slide down my face. I wasn't angry with him, but myself.

"I love you Edward."

I felt something slip into my hand, and I glanced down. It was a phone. A very expensive looking phone.

I turned in his arms too face him. I couldn't read his emotion. "Edward-"

"I don't ever want to lose touch with you. I don't every not want to see you again. I love you Bella. Jacksonville is far away." He said.

I sighed. I'd be across the entire united states away from him. He pulled me too him, and I gladly excepted his embrace.

"Bella!" I heard Esme's voice. "They're here."

"One more year, and I'll be eighteen." I smile, but it was forced.

He chuckled slightly. Of course Edward was already eighteen. Lucky fucker.

We headed downstairs and saw Carlisle, Esme and my 'parents' talking by the doorstep.

"Hi Isabella. Ready too go?" My 'mother' asked. I cringed at 'Isabella'. I hated that name.

"Yeah." I lied.

We shuffled out the door, as Edward held my hand. We reached the Lamborghini car, and my 'Dad' put my stuff in the trunk. "We'll give you a minute." The mother figure smiled, stepping in.

I sighed. I'd already said my goodbyes. Except to Edward.

"I love you Bella." He said in a strong voice. "I know Edward. I love you too." I was trying not to cry.

"When will I see you again?" I asked in a desperate tone. Edward sighed. "Soon." He leaned in and kissed my softly. This was a goodbye. Not a 'see you soon' kind of kiss. But a 'goodbye forever' kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him desperately. I never wanted too let go. "Go Bella." He said, kissing my forehead. "Bye Edward."

I climbed into the car, and he closed the door.

The drive too Jacksonville was endless. We didn't fly. But drove. It took over 26 hours. I slept the whole way. Well…I tried. I kept waking up too a nightmare. I need Edward…

When we arrived, we pulled up too a decent sized house, that looked over the ocean. "Welcome home Isabella." My father smiled. I grinned back. Forced.

I settled into a medium sized room, with a queen bed, and full bathroom. Thank god.

I sat on my bed, and started too think when I heard a loud buzzing coming from my bag on the floor. I searched threw it until I found the phone Edward had given me. I looked at the screen, and Edwards name and beautiful face was flashing. Hmm…I hit the call button, and put it too my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward's musical voice sighed in relief.

"Edward. To what do I owe the call?" I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. I sighed. "I didn't."

He sighed. "Neither did I."

"I miss you." I said, looking out my window to reveal the sunny ocean. I missed the mossy trees, and rocks. Even the clouds.

"I miss you too Bella."

I laid in bed that night, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I missed Forks. I missed my family. I missed the rain. I missed the trees. I missed the green. I missed the waves hitting the shore, at La Push beach.

I missed Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

**Holy alerts! I guess everyone was shocked too see that huh? Enjoy! (:**

**Bless the broken road- Rascal Flatts.**

A whole fuckin' month went by, until Renee decided to let me start school. Well; finish the month I had left before graduation. Renee is my 'mother' by the way. I call her mom too her face, but other than that no.

Charlie is my 'father'. He kinda keeps to himself, and I feel like Renee is going to strangle me with love any second. I missed Esme, and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Most of all…Edward.

He'd call every now and than, but he's been busy with school also. Alice would call or text me every second. I asked her why Edward never called as much, and she said he was depressed, I wasn't their.

I hadn't really made many friends, but I was fine with that. I'm used too it. I'd given up trying too kill myself. It wasn't worth never seeing Edward again.

I'd decided that when school was over, when I graduate, I'd move back too Forks too be with him. No matter what.

One Friday afternoon, I was studding for my finals, which were about a week away, in the living room, when the doorbell rang. I groaned in frustration. A second ticked by. "Oh, why don't I get the door? No problem!" I yelled sarcastically.

I opened the door to find a boy, my age with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Cody." He smiled.

"Bella,"

"I live next door, and wanted to give you this," He handed me letters that must have been the mail. "It came too our house by mistake." I shrugged, "Totally fine." He smiled back and started too walk away.

"Uhmm…Wait." He said, spinning on his heal. "Yeah?" I asked quizzically. "Do you maybe wanna go to the beach later? Get ice cream?" His dark blue eyes hopeful. "Uhh…." I responded intelligently. _What's one little date? I mean, come on. Edward barely calls you anymore!_

"Yes." I said, and he smiled. "I'll see you at seven."

I sat back down at the coffee table and went back too work.

Throughout the whole date, I couldn't help but think of Edward. It was driving me insane! Or was it because all of Cody's questions involved him? "So, you moved here from Washington?" Cody asked, as we walked down the beach.

"Yeah,"

"But, Mr. and Mrs. Swan lived here for years." He was confused now. What? You expect me too tell this kid my life? Hella no.

"I was visiting family." I answered quietly.

"Oh."

"So, did you have anyone special back their?"

I sighed.

We walked down the beach, a little longer when we stopped at the park. "Hey, I gotta go. Want me to drop you off at your house?" Cody asked. "Nah. Thanks though." He left with a smile.

I sat on a swing and remembered when Edward and I went to the park, how he'd push me on the swing, and I'd say I was gunna jump off, than he'd catch me. I giggled slightly.

I closed my eyes and began to swing my legs back and forth, trying to imagine him pushing me. Him being here.

As the air whipped past me, I began to imagine Edward's hands pushing gently on my back. My imagination became way to real. I felt hands pushing me.

Then they stopped. "Jump Bella." I heard his velvet voice, clear as day. "I'll catch you." My eyes popped open too see Edward standing in front of me, with his arms outward.

"Edward?" I asked and he smirked crookedly. "Edward!" I jumped off the swing, flinging my body forward, and landing on the ground. I looked around franticly. "Edward?" I was insanely confused.

He was gone.

He was never there.

After almost breaking my arm, I went back to my house. It was about nine then, so I decided to watch TV. The letters on the table, along with a package caught my attention. I leaned forward and grabbed it.

It was addressed too me.

I tore it open, and what I saw brought tears too my eyes.

Their were three things in the package.

A picture of Edward and I.

A note.

A heart necklace, with a key hole in the center.

The four word note was written in elegant hand writing and I immediately knew whose it was.

_I have the key._

_-E_

I smiled and clipped the necklace on, and placed it too my heart. He had the key too my heart, and that wasn't going to change. No matter how far apart we were. Or how many hallucinations I had.

**EPOV:**

I sighed as I sat watching the ducks and birds in the pond behind my house. "Edward?" I heard Bella's insanely beautiful voice. I whipped my head around too see her standing their in her usual pants and shirt combo. "Bella?" I asked,

She giggled and gestured for me too come toward her. Once I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her, only too fall flat on my face. "What the fuck?" I asked myself.

I looked around, and sighed. "Edward, you idiot." I mumbled too myself. I grabbed the key that was hanging around my neck. I sighed.

Hallucinations? Really? I groaned and turned on my back, looking up at the clouds.

"God, I miss you Bella."

I had too do something about this. I ran upstairs and into my room. I threw random sets of clothes into it. Money, toothbrush, ect.

I ran downstairs writing a quick note too the family. I hopped into my car, and peeled out of the driveway, and down the road.

Nothing was going to stop me from seeing her.

Not even life.

**Awww! WaytogoEddie! Lol so, announcement!: I will only post on weekends. Sorry! But you try to do this when your exhausted from school and agonizing cheerleading practice! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**NO WAY! ME? WRITING ON A WEEKDAY! OMG! Aha! You owe me BIG reviews for this guys!**

**BPOV:**

I held the keyhole, heart necklace on my neck, in my fist. I sighed. Once again, I missed Edward more than anything on earth. I had a hallucination where he was sitting on my couch, and the idiot I am, threw myself at the couch, and hit my head on the wall behind it.

I mean, he hasn t even called me recently. Well..their was that one time, last night but you never picked up the damn phone! UGH!

I groaned and threw my phone at the wall, and it landed safely on the chair in the corner, unscathed. I breathed another deep breath, trying too calm myself.

My phone beeped and buzzed making it clear that it was time for school. I sighed, and turned it off. I didn t sleep, so I didn t need an alarm. Just one too remind me, to get my ass up and in the damn car.

Glumly I grabbed my orange backpack, and descended the stairs, into my car. Renee bought me a new car, because my truck was back in Forks. Sigh...I missed Forks. I had to stay here though. Only till I was eighteen though. Not so far away. Only a week or two right?

As I started my car, the radio came on, and announced the date. ... Good morning Jacksonville! It is 7 am, on September first, and were looking at clear frequent skies...

Only thirteen days too go.

I drove too school in a hum, and silence. I parked, got out, and headed threw the double doors, another day without my love.

**EPOV:**

The tires of my Volvo came too a screech as I parked outside of Bella s house. I recently googled her address, and drove to Jacksonville.

I jumped out of the car, and ran up too the door, knocking loudly. No cars were here, so I assumed at nine in the morning, Bella was at school, and her parents were at work. I decided to run around the house, until I found Bella s bedroom window. I jumped threw it, easily opening it. I searched her room, chuckling slightly at the appearance, and similarity of the room, of how it was in Forks.

Pictures of my family, Bella, and I hung on the walls. I picked up the one taken from our backyard, by Jasper. He captured us by surprise, and I later punched him.

I had pushed Bella, up against a tree, a smirk on my face, as I pushed my lips too hers. I sighed, and slipped it back on the wall. I missed her, and truly couldn t wait a minute longer.

I jumped back in my car, and sped down the road, too the nearest school which happened too be, Jacksonville high. Slamming the door, and bringing attention too myself, I quickly ran threw the doors, and up too the front desk. I decided too make this fun...

"Hello, I m Edward Cullen, and I m a new student here." I smiled at the twenty something woman behind the desk. Her jaw slightly dropped, as she blinked furiously at me." Oh, yes. Of course." She blushed. Knew I d use this charm for something.

I flashed another daring smile her way, as she enrolled me in under five minutes, with my supplies in hand. Of course, I d drop out tomorrow, because this was just for fun.

I walked down the hall, and went too my first few classes until lunch arrived.

BPOV:

"Hey Bella," Jennifer said sitting next too me, in English. Oh, hey.

"Did you hear about this amazingly hot new kid?" She gushed.

"...I don t-" She cut me off,

"He's amazingly gorgeous! He just started today, and his names like...Edmund or some shit." Hmm...way too close.

"Oh," I said, not trying to get to detailed into the conversation. But she kept blabbering. I ignored her, but nodded anyway.

The bell rang, signaling lunch hour, and kids ran down the hallways.

I kept my pace, and sat at the same table I ve sat at since I came here. With Jennifer and her friends. I sighed, as they engaged into a conversation, when I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

Edward.

I turned my head, and focused harder. UGH! Just another hallucination.

I shook my head, thinking I ve gone crazy.

"Oh! That s the new kid, the one I ve told you about." Jennifer said, smiling.

I snapped my neck in her direction. She saw him too? Was it him? Or just a clone? No one, and I mean NO ONE, could master his perfectness.

"What?" I ask, looking back. He looks in my direction now, ignoring the guys, and other girls around him, that were laughing and flirting. He smiled, in relief, and it reached his eyes. He was truly happy. Excited even. Huh...

I turned my head, in question. Edward jerked his head toward the door, too outside. His smile, never faded. "Does he mean you? How do you know him?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll be back."

"Bella!" She complained.

He darted too the doors, and I tried to run too them without tripping. I make it too the door, and step outside. No one. I sigh again, and lean against the wall.

That one was way too real. I should consider counseling.

"Bella,"

I spin too see Edward, in all his glory staring at me lovingly.

Fuck.

"Wha- No. Your not real." I stated, laughing nervously.

He smiled, than chuckled, than laughed. "Hey! This is not funny! I stamped my foot. My own mind will NOT laugh at me." "Are you arguing with yourself Bella?" My imagination taunted me, smiling dazzling at me.

I miss Edward too much. This is insane. I'm not going to sit here and yell at myself!

"Bella, its me." 'Edward' said serious now. He took one stride, and captured my face in his cold touch. I gasped, as he leaned in and kissed me softly. My arms flew around him, making sure they didn t fly threw him, and he turned into air.

He pulled back, and smiled that damn crooked smile that captured me from day one.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Bella..."

I threw my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He caught me, and held on tightly. "Oh my god! Edward, it really is you!" I screamed, not caring who heard.

"Bella, I love you so much. Never leave me again." He said, holding me tighter.

"No, never." I agreed.

His cell phone buzzed, scaring the hell outta me, but he answered it, setting me on my feet. I pouted at the loss of contact. He laughed. "Hello?"

I heard Alice s small voice at the other end.

"Edward, where in the Hell are you?" She shouted, her voice full of worry.

"Alice, calm down. I m in Jacksonville, and thats were I m staying until Bella can come back home." His green eyes pierced me, and I felt my heart flutter.

**Review! I deserve it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Helooo people! I love you ALL honestly. I'm serious. 15 reviews? Lol, that's big for me, so roll with it!**

**Aha, enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

We drove back too my house in eager quietness. It was an oddly comfortable silence, and I enjoyed it. Just being near him I enjoyed. I also enjoyed his voice.

He grabbed my hand that was resting on the middle, and smiled his victorious smile. I blushed, of course. I had my friend Jennifer drive my car home, after school.

We arrived at the house, and I saw my mother and father's cars. We walked inside, and they had a shocked expression. "Isabella!" Renee roared.

"Bella," Edward, almost instantly corrected.

"What did I do?" I asked, insanely confused.

She had a mock of annoyance on her face. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Edward?" I was so confused. So was Edward. His expression was hurt, as he stood behind me, with his arms around my waist. I felt that familiar electric current run threw.

"Yes! We took you away from there for a reason! Isabella, you stopped cutting yourself, and you've been happier!" She looked earnest.

I fake laughed. "Aha! You thought I was _happy_? I was far from it 'mom'." I toned my voice different at her name.

"I'm in love with Edward, and I loved my old family. But no, you couldn't just let me stay now could you!" I realized I'd started crying.

Edward pulled me closer, "I don't want him here." Renee huffed. "Fine. Than we'll leave!" I shouted, turning for the door. "No! You will not! Your my daughter, and you will stay here!" She shouted.

I couldn't really do anything. I mean, what if she called the cops on Edward or something. "Fine." I said, having my own idea.

"Let me say goodbye." I said, as I closed the door behind us.

"I'm not leaving." Edward growled. "I know. But _we_ are." I smiled a brilliant smile.

**EPOV:**

I had no clue what she had in mind. "Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked her. She bit her lip, and blushed.

"Meet me back here tonight, they'll be gone." I was a bit confused, but ran with it.

"Whatever, whenever, love." I smiled and kissed her lips. I'd missed her so much, I'd forgotten how soft and sweet her lips were. That electric current that ran through us, never faded even a smidge.

She laid her head against my chest, and sighed. "I love you Edward." She whispered.

"I love you Bella. Your my life now."

"Don't be too long. Meet me back here about eight thirty." She smiled and turned, "Oh, and drive away angrily. But be careful!" She said, and I laughed. "Bella, I'm an excellent driver."

"Edward. Seriously." She looked frightened. I took her face in my hands, in one stride. "I love you Bella. I'd never do anything to endanger myself, to be away from you."

I kissed her once more, trying to remember the form of her lips on mine. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled and sighed, walking too her door, opening it angrily and slamming it hard. I chuckled, and walked too my car. She's so cute when she's trying too play lion.

I love that lamb.

**BPOV:**

I slammed the door hard, and glared at my parents. "Are you happy now? You've fucking ruined my life!" I walked too my door, and slammed it, than locked it.

I dug out my bags, and packed everything I owned. Pictures, clothes, necessity's. But oh, of course, I had all my larger, and more important things in Forks.

I set it in the corner, and awaited nightfall.

It was boring sitting their and waiting for the sun too set, and my parents too leave. They, first of all, wouldn't leave me the hell alone! Constant bangs on the door, and 'were sorry, but it was for the best''s. It annoyed me too no end.

Until, they finally left, and my lion returned. We packed everything, which wasn't much, into his Volvo. We drove for a couple hours, until he finally broke the silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Your birthday's in a few days..." He started off.

"No, Edward! No presents!" I giggled.

He smiled, and chuckled a bit. "But why not love?" He complained.

"Edward, all I could want is you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He fucking blushed.

"Mr. Cullen. Are you blushing?" I giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny! I don't make fun of you!" He smiled jokingly.

We drove and drove, until he came too a hotel. "I don't want you too sleep in a car Bells." He answered just as I was about too ask. I smiled. He's too sweet.

He checked out a master suite, and let me tell you...it was sweet!

"Wow. Edward," I said lying on the huge bed. He smiled, "Glad you like it."

I dressed into my pj's in the giant bathroom, and I spent about an hour in their, looking at everything.

"What are you doing love?" Edward chuckled as I looked around. "This is HUGE!" I smiled.

He stood in the doorway, with no shirt on, and pajama pants. He leaned against the door frame, smiling at me.

Wow...

He cleared his throat, and I blinked furiously; obviously trying to focus. "Ready for bed?" He asked, and I smiled. "Definitely." I haven't slept in days; months even. All will be well now, now that I have my Edward.

We laid in the bed, and I turned too look at him. He was staring back, "When's the last time you've slept Bella?" He asked, and I sighed. "Not since I left..." He groaned in irritation, "Did you try?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did Edward."

"You'll sleep tonight,...I love you Bella."

"Forever, Edward."

The next day, we continued to travel back too Forks. Of course, It took over a day and a half, but we kept occupied.

Thousands upon thousands of questions bubbled up, in the utter laughter inside of the Volvo.

We began talking about how, surprised everyone would be.

Everything was too be considered perfect...hope so.

It was the second day, and I was tired beyond belief. Edward literally carried me up the stairs, and into his bed.

To be expected, everyone was sleeping at four in the morning, so we just snuck on in. I fell asleep quickly with ease, and Edward's arms around me...


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay.** **BIG NEWS! I had recently heard that, **_**Mackenzie Foy**_** is playing our own little Renesmee Cullen. I myself, think she is breathtakingly adorable. Hope she does good! **

**Here ya go!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up too the shrill scream, of an annoying, tiny pixie. "BEEEELLLLLLAAAAAA!" She shouted as she jumped on me, and threw her arms around my body. "Ow! Alice!" I grumbled, as Edward laughed at me.

"I can't believe your here! Edward! Why didn't you tell us?" Edward sighed. "Alice. Leave." He growled. She rolled, her eyes, kissed my cheek and was gone in the next second. I looked at Edward, confused.

"I think she's a little _over_ excited." I said.

He chuckled, "No, she's just a little over _insane."_ Alice, "Haha"'d from downstairs, sarcasticly.

"Yeah..." I sighed. Edward stared at me; his fingers longing on my cheek. "I love you Bella." He smiled. "I love you too Edward."

Emmett bust threw the doors than. "Ohhh, Eddie! You are in trouble!" Emmett laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "Carlisle want's you in his office. You too Bella." He winked and was gone. Edward and I stared at each other. He sighed, and got up, I followed.

We walked down the hall, hand in hand, to Carlisle's office. The door was open, so we walked in and sat down. Carlisle looked furious. "Edward, you can't do that! You can't just go and get her back," He explained.

Edward sighed. "Carlisle...I love her, and she loves me. She's eighteen now, she can make her own decisions." Edward stated. Carlisle, raised his head toward me. "So, your telling me, Bella chose to come back?" He looked back too Edward.

He nodded.

"Is this true Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Carlisle sighed, "Well, If the cops bust down the door, your dealing with em, Edward." Carlisle smiled. Edward smiled in agreement. "I will."

**Eight weeks later.**

**BPOV:**

I sighed, staring at Edward's beautiful sleeping face. His eyes popped open, and smiled. "Morning Bella."

"Morning Edwa-" I was cut off, by something foul, stinging my nose. I ran into Edward's bathroom, and puked my guts up. "Bella?" Edward asked, holding my hair back. "Ugh..." I groaned. "Are you okay love? Are you sick?" I shook my head, "I don't _think_ so..." I sighed. "Bella, you don't think...?" He asked warily. I stood, and looked at him shocked. "Of course not!" Edward sighed.

After I brushed my teeth, I was better. Or so I thought. I threw up again, after Esme made pancakes. I told her it wasn't because of the pancakes, I was just sick. She also thought I should go see Carlisle.

After an hour of Edward persuading me, I went. He came.

I asked the doctor, if I could see a different one, because if Carlisle knew I was pregnant, what he do? Send me back?

I sat on the table, and Edward sat staring at the wall. "I never like doctors." He said absentmindedly. I laughed, "No, following in daddy's footsteps than, huh?" He chuckled, when the doctor came threw the door. "Well, Bella. You _are_ pregnant." He smiled.

My heart sank.

WHAT? "No, no, no, no! I'm just sick! There is no way in hell I'm pregnant." I explained. He sighed, "You are, in fact. Only a few weeks though." I groaned and threw myself back against the table. "I leave you too alone." The doctor said kindly.

"Wow." Edward said. I looked too him. "What?"

He glanced too me, and held the stare. "Your pregnant...a baby Bella." He got up and walked too me. "What's going to happen though Edward?" I asked, as he embraced me.

"Were keeping him." I said suddenly. He smiled, "Of course."

"What do we do...?"

He stood, and sighed. "We tell the family."

"_Bella that's wonderful!"_ Is what I _Thought_ Alice would say...Not. Even. Close.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" She shouted. I sighed, and looked to Edward, who was shooting daggers at his sister. "Alice, could you lower your voice, and stop yelling at Bella? This isn't her fault!" Edward said, sternly. Alice sighed, her big blue eyes curious. "Bella, Edward...what were you thinking? Your teenagers..."

Why, oh why did we tell Alice first?

"I know Alice, and...I don't regret it. But, I'm scared how this will turn out." I told her. "Carlisle's going to kill you." She turned to Edward. He laughed, "I know."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys, but...I BETTER be the godmother!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"We'd better tell Carlisle." Edward said, and I nodded. We knocked on the door. Carlisle's silent, "Come in," told us too enter. We sat, and he turned too us. "Edward, Bella, may I help you?" I sighed, along with Edward.

"I'm pregnant,"

"She's pregnant."

Came out in one sentence.

Carlisle laughed. "Oh...I knew this was coming!" He chuckled. "Your not angry?" Edward asked, appalled. "Of course I am. But, you are old enough now, and you can handle it. Bella?" I looked too him, "Did you go to the doctors, and find out how far along you were?"

I nodded, and he stood. "Good. Now, you might wanna tell Esme so she can start on that baby room." He winked.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." I sighed, lying on Edward's bed. "Same here." He lay next to me. "Edward...this is serious." I turned too him. He sighed, "I know Bella." He got of the bed, smiling, and walked to his desk. "What, are you doing?" I smiled.

He sighed, turned, and got down on one knee. I gasped, at the beautiful ring he was holding in his hand.

"Bella...will you marry me?"

**Sorry so short! I have to study! Haha, review?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haven't updated in what? A month? Wow. I am terribly sorry! I have school, and family issues to deal with, and have put off writing forever! I'm so terribly sorry! Forgive me?**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, could we speak for a second?" Carlisle's voice alerted me. I looked up from the pictures of baby things Alice was looking through, and practically threw one at me. "Sure, Carlisle." I smiled and stood.

He led us threw the long white hallway, and into his office. I sat down, and he sighed. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

He stayed looking down at his desk. "Bella, I didn't ever think I'd have to tell you this, and I hoped I would never have to..." He looked up, and his brown eyes looked afraid. I heard footsteps behind me than.

"What's going on?" Edward asked casually. "Thank you for joining us Edward."

"Uhm...sure" Edward was just as confused as I was.

"Your parents Bella, aren't happy with the news of you being pregnant, and getting married." I nodded. What do they care? They've abandoned me all my life.

"They...want you to have an abortion, or put the baby up for adoption." My heart sank. "What?" Edward shouted.

"They can't do that! I'm eighteen now!" Carlisle sighed. "I'm afraid they can Bella."

"On what law?" Edward asked.

Carlisle put his elbows on his desk, and his face into his hands."When they got Bella back, they signed an agreement with the law, and the whole adoption thing, saying they would have her for a full two years before she could go on her own. It's a mess."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Edward was furious now.

My baby...gone? Because of my stupid ass parents that abandon me at such a young age, now coming back, saying they were the boss of me?

"Is their anything we can do? Don't I have a right? It's my baby!" I asked, feeling the warm tears spring to my eyes. "I don't know Bella."

"Wait, how do you know about all of this?" Edward asked, looking less than calm. Carlisle handed him a white envelope.

Edward started reading the long letter.

"The law states that you don't need a parents permission to have an abortion, but that they also can make the choice for you. If your under eighteen-"

"Ha!" I cut him off.

"Bella, your not eighteen." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean? I just turned eighteen!" I said, and Edward put his face in his hands, the paper falling to his lap.

"Bella, your not eighteen. Your seventeen. You _just_ turned seventeen. They lied to you."

It felt like a big slap in the face. "I was sixteen? What? How did they mix up my birthdays?"

"Possibly all the times you were adopted, they just...assumed you were older. Paperwork got mixed up." I sighed, and placed a hand on my non existent stomach. "This isn't fair."

Edward still had his face in his hands. A small drop of water, fell down off his palm onto his pants. He was crying. "Edward?" I asked, putting my hand on his back.

Carlisle left to give us some privacy. "I'm not killing my child, or giving him away." He growled.

"Neither am I."

He picked his head up and wiped away his tears, than turned to me. "I love you Bella. More than my own life. I don't want to kill our child, that's the last thing I'd ever want, and I won't let them either, even if it means I'll work my ass off to find a way to stop it."

"I love you too Edward." I cried. He pulled me into a hug, as we cried, over our unborn child.

**3 months pregnant**

"Bellllaaaaa." Alice smiled, walking toward me in the living room. Her hands were behind her back, and it looked like she was hiding something. "Yes Alice?" I asked, looking up from my book. "I have a surprise for youuuu!"

She pulled a bag from behind her back. It was silver, with spirals on it. I took it, stood up, and opened it. Inside, was a pair of very small shoes. Baby shoes. One was pink, one was blue. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered, and walked out the door, with the shoes in my hand. "Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked, someone in the room.

I sat in the cold December air, leaning against a tree, and looking at the snow fall. I placed the shoes on my knees, and started at them.

I heard footsteps behind me, and someone sat next to me. I stayed staring at the shoes placed on my knees in front of my face. "Alice didn't know Bella." Edwards velvet voice rang threw the quiet wind.

"I know, its just...I know this baby wasn't planned, but...I want to keep him." I stared at the blue shoe. "I know love. So do I."

"It's not fair. I've went threw hell my whole life, and now this?" I cried, and Edward brought me into his arms. "I know, it's hell. I'm trying to find a way out of it." Why did this have to be so hard?

After I calmed down, we stayed watching the ducks and swans in the pond. "I want to find out the gender." Edward smiled. _What's it matter?_ I thought.

"Me too." As much as I hated knowing we may never get to meet our baby, I wanted to find out the gender too.

"Did Carlisle say I had to move back in with those people too?" I looked to Edwards incredible green eyes. He sighed, and tightened his grip on me. "I don't know. Carlisle said he's setting a jury date for the whole thing."

"Just don't think about it right now love." He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"...Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What if...what if we **do** get to keep the baby?" He pursed his lips and thought about it.

"The baby will be loved, no matter what. If we do get to keep this miracle, than I will protect him or her with my life, be there no matter what, always love him or her. They will be my everything." He looked deep in thought. I was satisfied.

"Where would we live?"

He sighed, and patted the tree we were leaning on. "...In this tree." He said it so perfectly, it looked like he meant it, until a smile appeared on his face. I bust out laughing. "Seriously!" I giggled.

"I have a house back in Chicago. Or we could get one here in Forks."

"Chicago? When did you go to Chicago?"

"I was born there. Remember?" I nodded. "You own it? I thought..." I thought it burnt down.

"Not the whole house burnt down. Just the room. They re-built it and left it in my name."

"Oh."

"We can't get married now!" It dawned on me, and I felt a knife go through my heart.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I have to go back to Jacksonville, don't I?"

He sighed, "Not if we win."

"Whens the court date?"

"After Christmas. December 28th."

Christmas was only a week away. I sighed, and we went inside.

I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, rubbing my small, but noticeable, stomach.

"What are you doing love?"

"Just thinking." I smiled, and turned to him, when he layed next to me. "About?" His crooked smile sent me soaring.

"Well, whether its going to be a girl or boy, and who they'd look like, and what their name would be."

"...A girl, you...Edward." He smiled. I laughed, "We are **not** naming our daughter Edward."

"Fine." He kissed my forehead. "As long as she happy, healthy, and is in our arms, I don't care."

"I got it." He smiled brightly. He traveled down to my stomach, and moved my shirt up.

He kissed my stomach, and smiled. "I love you Olivia."

**Awe right? Sad, I know. Also insane. Wanna hear something insane-er? I looked up houses for sale in Forks and La Push and I found...absolutely nothing! The population in Forks has rose from 3,000-almost 6,000. Twilight's a hit.(: Review?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in...Forever. =/ I feel guilty. My computer was actually getting fixed, and then we had trouble with the internet, and yada, yada, yada. =/ But, my life is insane remember? Haha. Enjoy.**

**BPOV:**

Things have been less than hectic at the Cullen house. They've been treacherous. All the talk about the baby, and my "parents" which I like to call, murderers...Anyway, Edward has been insanely bottled up with Carlisle about this whole thing, organizing the trial, and Alice and Esme were organizing the baby's room...if we kept her...

Life was...insane. Christmas was in a couple days, and Alice has done nothing but shop, shop, shop. "Bella! Let's go! Into the car!" She stood at the door, swinging her arms in a gesture for me to walk out the door. She was wearing a small red dress and white stockings, and a red hat.

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Nooooooo." I said, smiled and sat back down.

She groaned and stamped her foot. Emmett walked through the living room, "Emmett!"

He turned slowly. "No Alice, I won't go shopping with you-"

"Tell Bella to get off her lazy ass and get in the car!" She stamped her foot again.

I rolled my eyes double time, and threw in a giggle. "Yeah, Bells go with her. Your putting on some weight, might as well walk it off." He chuckled and rubbed my small stomach. "I'm pregnant Emmett, not fat."

"Aha, Yeah I know. But..."He whispered, "Go, because if you don't I'd have to!" He quickly rushed out of the room.

I looked to Alice and she smiled sweetly. I shook my head and, picked up my book.

"Eddddwwaaaarrrddd!" Her tiny voice rang. "Dammit Alice, what?" Edward asked coming through the hallway. He looked so sexy in his sweater and skinny jeans, I swear I'd-

"Tell Bella to come with me!" She wined and pouted. Edward looked toward me and sighed, "No, no no no. I will not. I'm tired, and my feet hurt. Alice, you try being pregnant!" I looked back to my book.

"Alice, I'll go with you 'darlin. Bella needs rest, and she and Edward need time together. Everything's been so hectic." Jasper smiled at me. 'Thank you!' I mouthed and he winked back.

They went out the door, and Alice looked satisfied. Edward turned his green eyes on me. "I understand." I said almost immediately. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bella, I've been nothing but busy this past week. Don't you dare say you understand, or you're fine." I sighed.

"I just miss you Edward." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I internally groaned. _Fucking hormones__. _Edward took one stride and was next to me and in my arms in the next second. Ahh, peace at last. In Edward's arms I felt safe, and loved. So did the baby.

"Jasper's right, we do need time together." He kissed my forehead.

"But, it's for the baby. I under-" he glared at me. "I mean it this time. I want nothing more than the best for him."

He smiled and kissed me once. "It's a girl, remember?" He pulled me close. I smiled and I snuggled myself into his tall frame. "I love you Edward." I told him in a whisper, as his long, strong arms came around my back, and to my waist. "I love you Bella. Your my everything."

"You know the baby will be born around June right?" I asked, smiling up to him. He laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking about that. Why?"

"Because your birthday is in June..."

He smiled, and kissed my cheek, "That would be the best birthday gift I could ever receive."

I sighed, "Well, if our baby is born on June 22nd, we will have a mini you." I giggled.

He laughed, and kissed me. "God, I love you Bella."

"Bella? Would you like to help me put up Christmas decorations?" Esme asked coming through the kitchen. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." She blushed. I laughed, "No Esme, its fine. Yes, I'd love to help."

I unraveled myself from Edward, and he gave me one last kiss. He walked up the stairs, and I walked over to Esme. I grabbed the decorations, and began to set up, whilst she whistled and hummed to Christmas music. I found myself feeling happy and excited at the same time. Last Christmas, I was with my 'parents' and we didn't even celebrate.

I felt loved, and cared for. It felt like home.

I was three months pregnant, and Christmas was tomorrow. My stomach wasn't very big at all, and Edward says it's because of my size. He was also _very_ busy researching things on our trail, which will be held December 28th. Right. After. Christmas. _Sad face…_

I couldn't wait, but I feared it all at the same time. Would we win…or lose? Carlisle said it was a sure bet, we'd win. He also said my parents weren't going to give up; even if we _did_ win. Edward was surprised at this, and also excited that it was sure fire, we'd win. He'd already set up a nursery.

"Edward, what if we have a boy?" I asked, watching him, paint small silver stars on the wall. He sighed, "Then we can re-paint! Now get out of here! The paints bad for the baby." Emmett swooped in and carried me downstairs. "No! You just don't want me to see!" I laughed, as we ran down the steps.

It dawned on me the next morning, that I wasn't completely sure I was ready for a baby. I mean…a baby? But, once everything was in order, and the nursery was set up, (And once Edward finally let me see it,) I've never wanted something more. My eyes popped open, when I was done thinking. I rolled over, and looked at Edward. He was cuddled into his pillow, and had his arms around my waist, one lying on my stomach. He's been working so hard, and I'm so proud of him. He's going to be a great father, and husband.

I kissed his nose lightly. "Mmmmm…." He groaned, pulling me to him, and squeezing me. I yelped when he started tickling me. "Stop, stop stop! Olivia's kicking!" I told him, and he put his ear to my stomach, almost immediately.

She kicked him powerfully right in the face. I was laughing too hard, for it to hurt. Edward looked concerned. "Bella…she's not supposed to be kicking this early."

I stared at him, "Than she's smart!"

He got up, pacing. "No, no, no. She's too young! Something's wrong!" I rolled my eyes. "NOTHING is wrong Edward." I stood up, and took him in my arms. "She's fine. We can ask Carlisle to check if you really want to. It probably just scared her…" He nodded in agreement.

"Bella…your actually _four_ months along, by the look of it. And, your pretty small. That's a little concerning." Edward groaned, "I knew it."

"But," Carlisle continued, sitting in his desk chair, "that's the possibly conclusion of why the baby kicked. No, Edward. I can't find out the sex until she's at least **six** months." He laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "So, your delivery date is…May 16th." Edward smiled.

"You know…" Carlisle went on, "The chances are more likely for it to be a girl, in May…" Edward laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle knows he wants a girl, and I wanted a boy.

Christmas Eve, and my hormones were raging. But…Edward refused to have sex. "I don't want to hurt her!" He explained. I told him it wouldn't hurt her, and she'd be fine, and so did Carlisle. He just kissed my stomach, and said, "Not gunna chance it."

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said before we went to bed. "I know I've been spending so much time researching shit for the trial, and we hadn't had any time…" I sighed. "I know Edward. I just wish this was all over."

I turned over in the bed, and laid there; making known I wasn't happy. He sighed, and kissed my neck. "I love you Bella. More than anything…and, against my will…-"

He gave in.

Christmas morning was like no other. Emmett came running into our room, throwing Edward over his shoulder, and running downstairs. I laughed way to hard.

Jasper carried Alice down, as she was still "drowsy" but, I think she just wanted to be in his arms.

It was insane, to say the least. The Cullen's tree was enormous, and fantastic. I had gotten a lot of very nice gifts. Most from Esme and Alice, and a couple from Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett got me something too.

"Bella," Edward said, approaching me on the couch. "I have something for you." He smiled brightly. He pulled from around his back, a small red velvet case, with a green bow. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had never been so loved.

He opened the case, to reveal a heart locket. It was pure silver, with shimmery gold intertwined loops around it. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

He opened it to reveal a picture of us, kissing, and it magically played my lullaby. I _had_ to cry at this. It was almost instinct. "Edward…this- this is amazing!" I stared at it, and then into his beautiful eyes. "Thank you Edward. I love you," I whispered, as he kissed me so lightly, I thought I'd explode.

"Anything for you my Bella…"

**Okay, so: Like it? Hate it? Kind of a fluff chap if you ask me. Next chap is court date, so in rolls the drama train. (; Please forgive me for lacking writing, I get horrible headaches from screaming at practice…): I will update sooooon. Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**TheRealMadHattress-** I know, I don't want to change her name either, but this isn't a Renesmee story, and why would Bella name her baby after a woman she hates?

**Alicefan32- **Yes, everything will be explained now, and is 32 your favorite number? Cuz it's mine too… (:

**Now…who's ready for some drama? (:**

**EPOV:**

We stepped in the court room, and Bella turned a pale white. "Bella?" She began shaking her head, and looked as if she'd cry.

"It hurts Edward; knowing I might lose her today." She placed her small hands on her stomach. "Over my dead body." I told her. "We're winning this. Olivia is ours." She nodded, but not convincingly.

We walked up the aisle and through the wooden doors. I sat in the chair next to Bella's which was the 'Attorney' chair. Her parents were already here, and talking quietly amongst themselves, not even bothering a glance.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper sat behind us, as our lawyer walked in.

"Edward," He greeted, "Bella."

The judge walked in and appeared to be named: 'Judge Jenks'. The man proceeded. "You may be seated."

The jury turned their attention to him, as did we. "Now, Isabella Swan is here on the case of, custody and abortion of your unborn child. Is that correct, Miss Swan?" She nodded, silently.

"Ok. It says here that your parents disowned you at the age of 12, and you've been living in foster homes all your life, is that true?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife took you in...A year ago?"

She nodded again. "And now, your parents want you back."

She nodded.

The judge sighed, "I'm trying to understand what the jest of this whole situation is. Why is it you want Isabella back, Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" Bella's father stood.

"She ran away, and we never disowned her. We found her through her hospital records, when Dr. Carlisle admitted her into the hospital. We asked her to come home and she did, but then, she ran away and got pregnant. She's only seventeen, and I don't think she should have custody of the child, I believe we should, or the baby be aborted, due to the law of her being under eighteen." He sat down.

I was raged. "THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" I bellowed, and Bella stared at me wide eyed. Charlie stood again, "This is the reason a child, or my daughter, should not be in the presents of this man."

My mouth dropped.

"Enough, enough. I think Mr. Masen has the right to speak. Go on," I nodded my thanks.

"Your honor, this is all wrong. He's lying. My father took Bella in when she had nowhere else to go. Yes, we fell in love, but it happens. Her parents only want her back because she has a baby. They never, wanted Bella; they did throw her out on the street when she was twelve. And they have no right, to just take her back after everything that's happened. She is old enough to be on her own, or with us." I sat down.

The judge had curiosity in his eyes. "Miss Swan, would you please dear, come to the stand?" He asked nicely. She nodded, and walked toward the stand.

"Now, Isabella, how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

She smiled a tiny bit, "About four months."

"Do you have a name for this child?"

She nodded, "Olivia, if it's a girl." The judge nodded, "Now, is what Mr. Masen said true?"

"Completely."

"Is Mr. Masen the father?"

My heart fluttered. She nodded. "Well, I have no idea why Mr. and Mrs. Swan want to take this away from you." The judge stared down Bella's parents. "We're her parents, and we signed an agreement with the law, that she stay with us until she is eighteen."

"But-" My lawyer defended. "Isabella wasn't in your care, for the full year provided, only four months." He smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Charlie snarled. My lawyer walked forward, and leaned against the podium. "When you got Isabella back, you signed an agreement, with the law, that she was supposed to stay with you for two years until the age of eighteen. Correct?"

Charlie nodded, "But, you didn't consume the fact that she was in the care of the Cullen's longer than yours, and the agreement states, that if she is in the care longer of the adoptive family than she was yours after you took her back, she could stay, with said adoptive family."

Charlie cursed.

"Loophole…" Emmett smirked.

"I don't understand." Bella said.

"You were with the Cullen's for a year. Correct?" She nodded, "Being said, you were supposed to stay with your parents for a full year or longer than your adoptive family, for them to have full custody."

"But she ran away!" Charlie countered. The judge slammed his gavel. "Let, the defendant resume."

My lawyer nodded, "She pleads, that she simply ran away, because she was eighteen."

"But she's only seventeen!" Charlie's lawyer retorted. "Yes, but legally she was eighteen, before you brought this upon yourselves and messed up paperwork."

Messed up paperwork?

"Do you have evidence?" The judge asked. My lawyer nodded, "I have video evidence, of them legally changing Isabella's birthday, and paperwork evidence. They sent Dr. Cullen the paperwork after they've been fathomed with. Isabella, is legally and truthfully eighteen, giving her the right to be her own person."

"So that letter Carlisle got; about my birthdays? It was a fake!" Bella growled.

My lawyer nodded.

The judge slammed his gavel. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked, and a member nodded, "We have your honor. We see that Mr. and Mrs. Swan plead guilty."

My heart fluttered again, and Bella smiled wide. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I sentence you with an agreement that you can't go within 30 feet of Isabella, Edward, or their child. If you do so you will be sentenced to 10 years. Case closed."

Charlie cursed over and over, and Bella ran into my arms. "Edward, Edward." She cried. "Don't cry Bells." It was over…finally over. Now, we can begin our lives together.

"Can we go home Edward?" She pleaded. I nodded. "We can,"

With one glance back at Charlie Swan, he glared at me. I smirked, and flipped him off. I led Bella out to the Volvo, with her hand in mine. I gingerly opened the door for her, and she smiled.

I started driving and Bella was kind of confused. "Edward, where are we going? You were supposed to turn back there." She pointed behind us. "I told you love; we're going home." I smirked.

She shook her head smiling, "You did not! Edward Anthony Cullen!" She shrieked, excitedly. I pulled into the drive way, and walked to her side, to open the door. "Welcome home Bella." I told her, glancing up at our new home.

"That's the last of it," Bella told me as she plopped onto our couch. "Good. Now, we can finally relax,"

"So…are you ready to go find out what our baby is tomorrow?" She asked, and I chuckled,

"Bella, it's a girl, I already know."

"But what if it's a boy?" She countered, "What will we name him?"

"Not Edward." I laughed, and she pouted. "Seriously! I'm already a second, let's not make my son a third. Besides, it's a girl."

She stood, and eyed me. "Well? Are you going to sit there or are we going to go shopping?" She threw my keys at me, and I stood. "Fine, let's go."

When we walked into the store, Bella immediately went for the baby section. I laughed, and followed her. "Awe! Edward look!" She held up a onesie that said 'daddy's girl' on it, with flowers and butterflies. I chuckled, and she continued to shop.

Our new home wasn't far from Carlisle and Esme's. Only about 10 minutes or so, but I felt more mature, and confident. Bella was my family, and soon, Olivia would be too.

Emmett and I ended up painting a nursery in our new house, decorating it, and furnishing it. Bella was happy. Anything to make her happy. And, the day finally came when we found out the sex of our child.

"Nervous?" Bella asked me, as we sat in the doctor's office. "A little." I confessed. My palms were sweating so badly, and I felt sick. This was so nerve wracking for me.

The doctor came in finally and asked Bella to lie down. The doctor put on the ultra sound, and pointed out everything. "Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked, and Bella and I both nodded, silently. "Well, it's a girl." It felt as if a million tons had been lifted off my shoulders. I was insanely happy. "Congratulations," The doctor told us and left.

"I'm so excited now." Bella's face lit up, and my heart was soaring.

But, that was a week ago. Now, we have more important and critical things to deal with.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice. "Hmm?" I asked, my head throbbing. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to me on the bed. "Horrible day,"

"I'm sorry." She said, lying next to me. "What's horrible about it?"

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her, "I ran into your father today." I told her and she gasped. "He freaked out on me, and started cursing at me."

"Did you tell the police! They're not allowed-"

I shook my head; siging. "It doesn't matter Bella..."

"About what?" Bella asked, tightening her grip on me. "He still wants to see Olivia when she's born. I told him no chance. He said he'd take us to court again." I sighed.

"Why can't they just leave us alone!" Bella sobbed. "Bells, don't cry." I pulled her into my arms, and held her. "I love you Bella, and Olivia. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you."

She just cried harder.

**I know, it's shorter than last time, but sorry! I'm so achingly tired. Please review! I REALLY want to hit 100! 100****th**** reviewer will get a shout out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Shout outs:**

**Jazz-can-bite-me-any-day=100****th**** Reviewer! =)**

**This calls for a happy dance!**

**Ravenlovestwilight****: Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter! Ha-ha. **

**Ok, so I know I told you I wouldn't update until I had 100 reviews, but I'm willing to make an exception. (; P.s. She is now 6 months…sorry for skipping months!**

**EPOV:**

_**Things have been almost a dream since that day in the court room. With Bella's father telling me down, saying he wouldn't give up, made me even more overprotective. I felt as if I was now the only protection Olivia and Bella had. I knew I wouldn't give up, and now that Bella was six months pregnant…the hope and curiosity of me becoming a father surrounded my every cell.**_

"Edward, did they come yet?" Bella asked for about the thousandth time. Her giant chocolate eyes big, and hopeful. I chuckled, yet again. "No bells, sorry." Her pout returned, and I couldn't help but kiss it away. "Edward, I'm serious. I want those pictures." She glared, evilly.

I sighed, and handed her the package, I'd been hiding behind my back. She gasped, and smacked my arm gently. "You little…ugh!" She giggled.

She sat on the couch, carefully, and pulled the pictures out of the envelope. Her face was awestruck. "Oh…Edward." She smiled, "They're amazing."

I glanced around her and smiled at the picture. It was us, my hands placed on Bella's stomach, and my smile wide, as I stared down at her. "I'm going to hang them up!" She said and jumped right up, a little too quick. I caught her with one arm, and steadied her. "Bells, easy." I told her sternly.

"Edward…I know I'm pregnant. But I'm not handicapped." She smiled easily. "I know Bella. I'm just, worried about you. With you being six months, it's just…unreal."

She turned toward me again, "Edward, you're going to be a great father." She promised me with a kiss. "Now, I have to go hang this up, and send out copies." She smiled her dazzling smile. I blinked. And she said I was amazing…

**BPOV:**

"Bella, are you sure you want to name her Olivia? What about something along the lines of your favorite sister?" Alice smiled brightly, as we sat down on her couch. "Uhmm…I'm not sure. But, no Alice," I laughed, "I'm not naming her Alice." She pouted. "Fine. But, come on, Olivia is so…ordinary. How about something more along the lines of uniqueness."

I groaned, "But Edward came up with it. I can't just go and change it!" I told her. "Well…let's just make sure he agrees, than shall we?" She picked up her phone and began to dial. "Alice, he's right outside, do you have to do this?" I giggled.

"Edward, get yo ass in here boy!" She said and hung up, bursting into laughter. "Alice…really!" I laughed so hard, the baby kicked. "Great, now she's mad!" I told Alice smiling. Her hands shot to my stomach, and smiled. "Awe….Little baby." She cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"What Alice? I was busy-"

"Bella wants to change Olivia's name!" Edward chuckled, "What?"

"I did not. Alice just suggested it, and I think she's right…Olivia is to…_original. _But, I know you picked that name, and I don't want to-"

"Bells," He cut me off. "Whatever you want to name her is fine." He kissed my head, "As long as I approve," He stared at Alice. She huffed, "Too late Eddie kinz, she already knocked me off that list." Alice smiled.

"Well, could I make a suggestion though?" I asked, and Edward laughed again. "Of course Bella."

"Well… I like the name Lily. But spelt different. Really different. Like: L-y-l-l-i-e."

"Doesn't that spell 'lie-lee'?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes. "No, it's Lyllie."

"I like it." Edward smiled.

"Yes…Lyllie Elizabeth."

Edward's smiled dropped. "Really Bella?" He asked, and I nodded. He kissed my cheek gently. "Thank you Bella, that means a lot." He said and went back outside. "That's so beautiful Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice.

My eyes wandered to the steps where Emmett was holding a tissue to his eyes, and balling. "Emmett?" I asked, laughing slightly. He continued to bawl, as he ran out the door.

Alice fell down in laughter.

**EPOV:**

"Bella…please be careful. Take someone with you." I told her gingerly. She's nuts if she thinks she's going to drive in insane weather. I took a quick glance out the window, to find soft white snowflakes covering the ground.

I internally groaned. "Edward; I'll be fine. I promise." She kissed my lips gently, and I hugged her to me tightly. "I love you Bella. Please stay safe." She looked at me incredulously. "Edward, I think you're over-reacting." My eyelids drifted closed, and I huffed out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding. "Bella…If anything were to happen to you…or the baby….I…I wouldn't know what I'd do."

She sighed, and rested her head on my chest. "Fine Edward…I'll take Alice with me." She smiled, and kissed me lightly again.

"Better?"

"No."

"Humph." She rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. "Why can't you just go with her Ed?" Emmett asked beside me, eating a banana. "I. Don't. Know. She just said I couldn't." I explained.

"Hmm…She'll be fine Edward." He said, finishing off his banana, and walking into the living room.

I watched, perched on the window sill, as she and Alice got into the car. My hand wandered to the glass, and I felt my heart pounding. The tight feeling of worry, and regret in my stomach. And this time….I didn't ignore it. This wasn't normal….something was very, very, wrong…I could feel it.

My over-protective father and lover instincts kicked in, and I prayed with everything in me…that Bella and Lyllie would be safe…

**BPOV:**

Alice drove, rather skillfully, to the mall. "Weird. You _never_ ask me to go to the mall…are you sick?" Alice asked, instantly nervous, and concerned.

An impaling laugh bubbled out from my lips. "Alice, calm down. I just wanted to get a few things for Edward, and Lyllie."

Alice, nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. "Why was Edward so freaked out about this anyway? I mean…you driving, or going out?" I sighed again, "Because he doesn't want anything to happen. I told him I'm fine-AHHHH!" I screamed as the steady car was knocked over by the obvious drunk driver, crashing into the yellow Porsche. It all happened so fast.

Cars around us were speeding out of the way, of the driver that wouldn't stop crashing into us.

As the Porsche flipped and landed with a dark thud on its side, I felt myself slipping further and further away from reality. Unconsciousness overtook me, and Lyllie kicked rapidly. Scared…and alone.

The last thing I heard was sirens….

**APOV:**

I was driving toward the mall, one of my favorite places on earth, with Bella for something she had to get for Edward and Lyllie. "Because he doesn't want anything to happen. I told him I'm fine-AHHHH!" Bella's ear-piercing scream didn't turn my eyes away, as out of nowhere, a drunk driver spun, and hit the Porsche hard. "Ugh," I moaned as the wind was easily knocked out of me. Bella's screams were maniacal.

The Porsche was tipped and turned, and finally landed with a thud on its side. Bella's screams have stopped. "Ughhh…shit!" I screamed silently as I felt something pinned to my lap. I felt blood oozing down my face, and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Bella?" I yelled, over the obnoxious sirens. "Bella!" I turned my head to see her pale skin, even paler, and her head, gashed with blood. Hoping she passed out from the smell, and only the smell, I started crying.

"Bells…Bella." I sobbed, knowing I couldn't reach her.

"…._Think they're alive...?"_

"HELP! THERE'S A PREGNANT WOMAN IN HERE!" I yelled, as much as my tiny voice could go. The paramedics tore open the door, and got Bella and I out freely and easily. They immediately took her into the ambulance. I couldn't stop sobbing as they checked me over.

"You're fine Miss, just a slight concussion." I nodded, through my sobs. "Is there anyone we can call?" An officer with black hair and a big build like Emmett. "Jas-Jasp-Jasper." I handed the guy my phone, and hit speed dial, number 1.

"Yes, Hello sir, this is Officer Brandy with the Forks police department….yes, she's fine, but the other girl-"

"Bella!" I cried.

The cop nodded, "-Bella, is being taken to the hospital…apparently hit by a drunk driver….yes, she was driving fine…mhmm…yes, our location is east of the I-23, about a mile off the Exit 12. Ok. Thank you sir." He ended the phone call, and I clutched myself in the blanket wrapped around me for dear life.

Was Bella ok? Was Lyllie? Too many questions that I knew I couldn't ask…would Edward be angry with me?

Ten minutes later, a sleek silver Volvo was speeding around the traffic, and toward the ambulances. Jasper jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped. He ran toward me full speed, worry in his eyes.

"Alice, Alice!" He yelled, bringing me into his arms. I was still sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged me tightly, and kissed me over and over. "Alice…when I got that call, I thought…I thought you were dead…" He said, crying now.

"I guess I'm too tough for you…" I attempted a smile, after my sobbing stopped. "I love you Alice. Don't _ever_ scare me again…"

"ALICE!" Edward was rushing toward me, bringing me into his arms also. "Alice, are you ok? Where's Bella! Is she ok! Is Lyllie!"

"Edward…I don't know!" I told his insane and hopeful green eyes. Edward looked at his beeping phone. His face went white. "She's at the hospital. Carlisle has her…she's in a coma." He choked on his words, before he ran to his car, and sped off toward the hospital, easily hitting 100mph.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming…did ya? Ha-ha. Don't be angry with me…It just hit me with an idea, and I already have an idea for later…Yes, I know; the whole Alice and Jasper thing was cute. I felt like they deserved it. (; They are my favorite couple after all. **

**ReViEw! (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Shout outs!**

**BerryEbilBunny-**Really? 5? That's insane. Good luck! Ha-ha. And, you'll have to wait and see!

**TheRealMadHattress-**Ha-ha, yes I know. Her name should be Renesmee, but like I said before. Why would she name her after Renee, when she loathes her? Thank you so much, it means a lot(:

**Gothgirl1245-**Thankyou! (:

**vampirecullenadict-**Ha-ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reviewing & reading! (:

**kristella101-** Read away ! (:

**Fanfiction-Grey's Anatomy-1234-** Good to know there's plenty of rude and unnecessary people left in the world.

**edward cullen 3565-** Love the idea. Thanks(:

**twilightlover212-** Oh, don't worry. (: And yes, yes they do.

**Jazz-can-bite-me-any-day- **Your so funny, ha-ha, and very random.

**Ravenlovestwilight-** Thanks for reviewing and being so amazing, and loving my story!(:

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry, I haven't updated. But, I had a HUGE case of writers block, than it hit me. (: Enjoy….**

**EPOV:**

My mind felt as if it would explode at any moment. Knowing that the life of the love of my life, and my unborn daughter in the hands of my father. An amazing man, and even more amazing doctor. I just kept pacing and praying all at once, that everything would work smoothly. That my family would once again be together.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, attracting about 30 odd stares to myself. I didn't give a damn. "Were is she?" I was in hysterics. Tears were streaming down my face, and wouldn't stop. They blurred my vision and I tripped, right into my father's arms.

"Edward, calm down son. There's no need to panic-" He said as he steadied me on my feet.

"No need? No need! There is a fucking need to fucking panic Carlisle!" I cursed. Carlisle stared at me; surprised. I never cursed.

His blue eyes hopeful. "If I tell you what's happening, you promise to stop yelling, and calm down?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

My heart pounding and my face streaming with tears, I nodded, out of my better judgment.

Carlisle brought me to his office, and sat me down with a sigh. "Bella's in a coma," He started, and I felt my heart break. "A very…deep one, but she's ok, for now." I sighed a breath of relief. "The baby, however…" My head snapped up to his gaze, and I stood. "What's wrong with her?" I asked shakily.

Carlisle sighed again. "Edward," He began, looking dreadful, "We need to operated, and deliver her if she's going to stay alive." My heart broke right than, and I slumped back into the chair. "Is she going to live Carlisle?" I asked, the tears starting again.

"We can't tell until she's delivered. She could be fine, she could…" He broke off mid-sentence. I couldn't even picture it….

My thoughts came around. "She's early, won't that-"

"Affect her, yes. It will. But, we still don't know how she is Edward, she could come out walking." He joked, trying to brighten my mood. I smiled softly, trying to figure how she'd be…

A slight knock at the door, made me turn. "Dr. Cullen." A voice said, than I saw his face. The sheriff. My anger flared.

"We have him in custody, he's down the hall-" I darted off, and out the door, running toward the end of the hallway. A man stood there looking pretty scared, and confused, along with another officer.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I growled, punching him square in the jaw. "Edward!" Carlisle called, grabbing my arms, and holding me back. "What the hell did I do man?" The drunken man asked, glaring me down sourly. "You almost killed my fiancée, and daughter! You should burn in hell you motherfucker!"

"Edward!" Esme's voice now. She looked frightened at the sight of me. Her brown eyes wide and slightly red….she must have heard. The sheriff and the other cop took away the man without another word.

I pulled away from my father's grip harshly, and put my face in my palms, walking toward the wall. Instinctively, I punched the wall, as hard as I could, causing a giant hole to appear. My parents didn't speak. I heard shuffling footsteps, in the other direction. Carlisle must have left, to start the operation.

I couldn't think, speak, or see. I couldn't breathe. I was blind, and deaf. My heart was shattered. My life…gone.

"Edward…" I heard Esme whisper, placing her small hand on my back. "I can't breathe." I told her, gasping, falling to the floor, and hitting my head, on something soft. She must have caught me.

_I saw it. I can see it happening. The yellow Porsche was flipped violently, smacking itself to one side. Alice yelled desperately, crying out for help, and I just stood there. Unable to move. Then I heard a baby cry…_

"….Edward….Edward, wake up." I heard a voice. Bella? No…it was too wind-chimey to be my Bella.

"Ughh…." I groaned, picking my head up slightly, "Shit!" I cursed, feeling instant pain. "Oh my god…" I moaned, trying to recall past events. "Alice?" I asked, as my vision came clear. Her small face smiled, and kissed my forehead. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up, pain gone now.

I looked to my surroundings. I was in the hospital still, and it appeared to be dark outside.

"You don't remember?" She asked, looking concerned. "I know what happened Alice, I mean…what- am I ok?"

She laughed, jingling bells. "Yes, Edward. You're fine."

"Lyllie?" I asked, my heart constricting. Alice's face lit up. "She's perfect Edward. She just needs to stay in the I.C.U for a day. She came out perfect."

"She's fully developed?" I asked, confused.

Alice bobbed her head. "Lucky little girl if you ask me."

Curiosity struck threw me like lightning. "What….uhmm…what- who does she look like?" I asked, nervously.

Alice giggled, "You'll find out in about five hours." She smiled.

"Bella?" I asked, desperately. She sighed, "Still in the coma." She answered her own voice cracking.

I ran my palms over my face. "How mad is Carlisle?" I asked her. She sighed, yet again. "He's not…he's worried though, said you went through an emotional breakdown."

I stared at her for a second…emotional break down? I shrugged it off, as Carlisle entered the room, caring a blanket. "Edward, glad to see you're up." I stared at the white blanket curled up in his arms. Alice quirked an eyebrow to him, and he nodded. 'Perfect' he mouthed.

He walked to my bed slowly, and I didn't take my eyes off the blanket. He slowly handed me it, and I cradled it in my arms. Alice moved away the blanket, revealing the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my existence.

"Lyllie…" I gasped, as she smiled, and blinked up at me. Her green eyes piercing, and staring. She was a mini Bella. With my lips, and eyes. She had Bella's curly brown hair, and shyness. I laughed when she looked at me weird. Like she was shy to see me.

"She's perfect." I told them.

A tear slid down my face, and landed on the blanket. "You're my life now." I told the small angel in my arms.

**BPOV:**

Darkness. That's all I saw. I could think…that was for sure, but I couldn't hear…until now.

I heard a door open, and immediately was glad I couldn't see anything. Footsteps. Phil. Oh, no! He's back, he's coming to get me and Lyllie. Lyllie? Lyllie? Where is she? I can't feel her kick; I can't feel her at all…

No…he's taken her! He's-

"Good morning Bella, I've brought you a visitor." Carlisle?

"Bells…" I heard my angels voice in what felt like years, "Oh, my god…Bella." I heard rushing footsteps, toward me, and Edward wrapped his arms around my body. I wanted so badly to hug him back, to open my eyes, to do anything. I couldn't. I was trapped in darkness.

'Edward!' I wanted to scream, but It just echoed in my head. "Bella, I was so worried….Please wake up. Lyllie…she's…she's perfect to say the least." He chuckled a bit.

Lyllie? My daughter? She's okay?

"She misses you, and wants to meet you." He said, and placed something soft and warm on my chest. It was small, and laughing. Lyllie.

I wanted to cry. "She loves you Bella." Edward said, his voice cracking. "She looks like you, but with my eyes, and lips." She has your eyes? I love her already…

"She's so smart too. She-" He started chuckling softly,"-Just fell asleep on you."

Oh…my little Lyllie. So sweet.

"Please wake up Bella." Edward whispered, his voice cracking again. He kissed my forehead, and sat back down, possibly staring at Lyllie.

It's been two fucking weeks since I've been in this coma, and still haven't seen my daughter. Or my Edward…

He visited me regularly, sometimes bringing Lyllie, sometimes coming my himself. Alice visited me, and so did the others.

"Bella, Alice is planning our wedding." He chuckled. "She said you have yourself an advantage as to not being there to help." He laughed again.

Hmm….it _did_ have its upsides. But that may be its only one.

Another two weeks went by, and I was going mad. My little angel was now a month old today, and I wasn't there to celebrate it. It broke my heart, but only pursued me on further to find my way out of the darkness.

Carlisle came in today with Edward, and I overheard their conversation. "Edward…she's not getting any better you know."

Edward sighed sadly, "I was afraid of that."

What's going on?

"Edward…we may have to-"

"NO!" Edward shouted, surprising me, almost enough to make me jump. And that's saying something. "No, Carlisle, No…I couldn't live- Lyllie. She…no." He was crying now, and I heard footsteps toward me. "Bella…wake up. Please, I can't live without you."

A month…Carlisle was giving me another month. Edward argued, for sure. And Lyllie started crying. I wanted to hold her; comfort her. I couldn't. I felt useless.

"Edward? Could you come here for a second, I need your opinion on this dress-" It was Alice. "Yeah, Alice." Edward said, sounding less than enthusiastic. Edward placed the sleeping baby on my chest, and left the room.

Lyllie was dreaming. I could tell. She was squirming, and rolling. She's going to roll, and roll, and fall off the bed. No one can catch her. 'Lyllie stop.' I told her strictly in my head.

But she kept rolling, and rolling and rolling, when, she almost went over the edge.

"Lyllie!" I yelled, catching the small baby in my arms right before she hit the ground.

**0.0 Woah…haha, only joking. Hope you liked it, I know I skimmed on her 'coma' a bit, but I just had to finish it. Hope you all liked it. (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**HEY! Sorry I hadn't updated since well...Christmas xD But, I've been going threw A LOT! I don't know how 'regular' my updates will be, but I'll try (: Enjoy!**

**NO CLUE why the quotations weren't there! Sorry! Fixed it (:**

**BPOV:**

"Lyllie!" I caught the small gurgling baby in my arms and my heart stopped. She stopped gurgling and stared up at me, confused. With perfectly green eyes. She started crying hysterically. "Shit! Lyllie!" I heard my angels voice. Edward? I placed the baby on the bed, and sat up. I started rubbing her stomach, trying to console her. Her crying started to turn to whimpers. "Thank god," I smiled. The door flung open, scaring her again, and she started to cry even louder. I picked her up and held her to my chest. "Shhhh," I tried to calm her once again.

Aside from the loud toddler shrieks, it was silent. I forgot to look who came in the door. Slowly, turning my head, I looked toward the door.

"Bella," He said astounded, staring as tears fell silently down his face. He darted toward me on the bed, and threw his arms around me so tight, I thought I was getting crushed. "Edward!" I didn't care, he was all I needed right now. He was sobbing now, as was I.

"Fuck, Bells." He sniffed, wiping away my tears. His glorious green eyes stared into mine, and he...smiled. "I'm soo happy you're awake love," He kissed me gently, and it felt like our first ever kiss. His hands cradled my face, as his lips softly caressed mine.

"Daaa" Lyllie pronounced pointing her cubby little fingers at her father. Her brown curly hair cascaded down her small shoulders, as she smiled. "Oh, Lyllie." Edward smiled. "Daaaaabaaaa!" She shrieked in her perfect little baby voice. "Oh, Edward she IS perfect." I smiled, and he stared at me, than smiled out of the corner of my eye, looking back at our little angel. "You heard me," He chuckled. I laughed as well, "When's the wedding?" I winked.

"You're soo amazing Bella." He kissed my forehead. "I missed you. My right hand has been my best friend for weeks." I started laughing, and he blushed! "Wow Edward," I smiled, as we stared down at Lyllie, as she talked her baby talk.

A knock at the door made me jump. Edward put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and looked to the doorway. Esme and Carlisle stood there. "Hi," I smiled lamely. What else was I supposed too say? "Bella! Thank god!" Esme said, full of relief. She ran toward the hospital bed, and gentler than Edward, threw her arms around me, and squeezed me lightly. "So relieved Bella." She smiled warmly, her brown eyes shinning. I missed her.

"Bella, I'm soo happy to see you're awake." Carlisle smiled, "But I do need to check you," I nodded in understanding and smiled. Esme kissed my forehead once, and left the room, giving a small wave. Edward picked up Lyllie, and sat next to me. "She's fine Dad." He said strictly.

I stared at him, taken aback. "Edward." I scolded. He turned to me, and his expression was softer. "Bells, you've been through so much." I could sense the worry in his tone. "Edward, I need to check for blood clots. It could damage the brain even worse, and it's very risky. The sooner I check, the better results we get." He said in a calm tone.

Edward sighed, and nodded, not saying a word. Carlisle went to the speaker on the wall, and pressed the button. "Sal, could we get a wheelchair in room 325, and clear the cat-scan for me?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled to me, and looked to Edward, as did I. He was cuddling Lyllie staring up at the ceiling. Lyllie on the other hand was sleeping her little heart away.

"Edward, will you go with me?" I asked him, placing a hand on his arm.

He nodded, and looked over at me. "In a heartbeat love," I smiled weakly. And started to feel a little dizzy. I blinked furiously. Edward's eyes widened. "Bells,?" He asked, giving Lyllie to Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around me, and brushed the hair away from my face. "I'm dizz-dizzy." I gasped. "That's all," I smiled...I think. Edward propped me up, and set me in his lap.

I closed my eyes, and something was being shoved in my mouth. My eyes popped open and I saw it was gram crackers. "Mmm," I moaned. Food. Actual food! I grabbed it and my dizziness faded. "Thank you." I said with a mouth full. Edward chuckled his adorable chuckle. "Feeling better love?" He asked, and I nodded in contentment.

"She hasn't eaten?" Edward scolded now," Carlisle looked a little shocked, "Edward, she couldn't. We fed her through a stomach tube,"

Edward scowled. "Why doesn't she have one now?" He shouted. Lyllie didn't budge.

I ignored it and continued snacking.  
"Because we-" Carlisle stopped short. "What?" I asked. Edward stiffened. "Nothing Bells," Edward said, kissing my forehead,and setting me in the wheel chair that rolled into the room. I just ignored it, as Sal rolled me down the hallway. Carlisle followed, and Edward with Lyllie in his arms.

"Call if you need anything Bella." Carlisle smiled, turning off the light. "Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. "For everything." He smiled again, bigger this time, and kissed my angel in Edwards arms. Giving Edward, a one armed hug. "I'll see you guys, for Christmas." He smiled.

Wait, what?

**Hope you liked the reallyyy short chap. ha ha, well, sorry, It's been...years. xD But, I'll try to update again, soon, I lost inspiration for writing, so if I get good reviews, maybe i'll get it back! Thanks!**


End file.
